


Скрипичный ключ

by moklebust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moklebust/pseuds/moklebust
Summary: Blind!lock. Шерлок ослеп и это его почти сломало. Долгое время он зарабатывает игрой на скрипке, но среди тысяч слушателей один вдруг оказывается настойчивее, чем ожидалось.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	1. Классика

Ветра нет, но есть мелкий противный дождь. Наверняка ещё над землёй блеклой завесой стелется туман, но Шерлок этого не видит и может только догадываться.

Монетка звенит о другие, когда падает в старую, давно потерявшую форму шляпу. Почему шляпа? Не жалко, если украдут.

Скрипка уже словно часть его самого — он практически прирос к ней за годы игры. С недавнего времени таковой частью является и шероховатая холодная стена, которая существует в его жизни около года, и звуки тысяч шагов, разговоры, звон монет в старой шляпе.

Бейкер-стрит живёт полноценной жизнью — может, чуть менее бурной, чем, например, соседняя Парк-роуд; но здесь, тем не менее, тоже проходит огромное количество человек. И примерно половина из них — проходящих мимо дома 221В — останавливается, чтобы послушать.

Потому что совершенно невозможно пропустить это мимо себя. Скрипка — всего лишь скрипка — словно превращает улицу в элитный концертный зал.

И именно эта ассоциация каждый раз вызывает массу вопросов.

Шерлок привык к вопросам. Их ему задают на дню по полсотне раз: почему вы здесь играете, что за мелодия, почему именно скрипка, «как жизнь довела вас до такого, несчастный юноша?»

Но этот вопрос другой — заданный не из жалости, а из искреннего интереса. Шерлок не знает, почему он в этом уверен.

Не дедукция. Интуиция.

— Не подскажете название? — приятный голос. Мягкий. Возможно, его обладатель часто говорит комплименты, потому что именно таким голосом их, по законам романтических историй, и требуется говорить очаровательным представительницам женского пола.

— Сам написал, — отвечает Шерлок, на секунду прерываясь, чтобы отвесить шуточный поклон. — Рад, что вам нравится.

От незнакомца пахнет смесью хорошего одеколона и чем-то больничным. «Доктор, очевидно. И хороший, раз есть деньги на Хьюго Босс». Главным развлечением в темноте всё ещё остаётся развитая с детства логика, и Шерлок пользуется ей каждую секунду своей жизни.

Потому что это единственное, что осталось от его жизни.

От него.

Неизвестный удивляется. Молча, но для Шерлока это не является загадкой — потому что не является новостью. Они всегда удивляются.

— Думал, это классика.

— Польщён сравнением. Не разбираетесь в музыке?

— Нисколько, — с лёгкостью признаётся неизвестный.

— Серьёзная недоработка, — бесстрастно отвечает Шерлок, снова вскидывая руку со смычком. — Этому довольно легко научиться, если у вас есть интернет. Советую заняться.

— Вам стоит играть в концертном зале, а не на улице.

Шерлок не реагирует. Никак.

Этот совет он слышал уже, наверное, десять тысяч раз.

— Я серьёзно.

— Суть не в месте, а в аудитории. Вам ли не знать.

Он снова недоумевает. И что тут непонятного, хотелось бы знать.

— Я…

— Не надо меня жалеть, ОК? — Шерлок всё-таки прекращает играть. Опускает руку со скрипкой вниз, и рукой со смычком указывает прямо в назойливого собеседника. — Вы не думаете, что мне — на минуточку! — может нравиться здесь?

— Вам здесь не нравится, — он хмыкает в ответ, и Шерлок неожиданно начинает злиться. — Да ладно! Ни одному человеку бы здесь не понравилось. Вы губите талант, играя, по большей части, для уличных голубей. Я давно здесь хожу и не мог не заметить.

Это Шерлок тоже слышал раньше.

Вот только в другом контексте.

Губишь талант, обращаясь за помощью к наркотикам, Шерлок. Это так похоже на тебя.

— Приятного вечера, — глухо и зло отвечает Холмс, вскидывая руки, наверное, более резко, чем полагается.

Неизвестный собеседник уходит молча, и его шаги нельзя различить среди звуков толпы.

* * *

Спустя три дня он появляется снова. Не исключено, что он проходил здесь и все эти дни, но — не заговорил, и поэтому для Шерлока в эти дни его не существовало. Но он всё-таки появляется в непосредственной близости ещё раз.

И снова с вопросами.

— Давно играете?

— Вечность, — цедит Холмс, цитируя старую знакомую. Обычно после такого тона наступает вожделенное молчание.

Но только не в этот раз.

— С детства, полагаю?

— К чему эти вопросы?

— Мне просто интересно. Вы против?

— Да.

— Что ж, придётся что-то с этим сделать.

Он ходит туда-сюда рядом с Шерлоком — вероятно, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Его шаги довольно необычны, и их звук о многом говорит.

— Зачем?

— Не могу же я оставить вас здесь в таком состоянии. Призвание не позволяет.

— Меня не надо оставлять. Вечером я сам себя отсюда заберу.

— Помощь в… забирании не требуется?

Шерлок не знает, что всё это значит. Но отвечать — и, тем более, спрашивать — не собирается. Чёрт бы с ним.

Спустя пару минут шаги незнакомца отдаляются, и теперь Шерлок их чётко слышит.


	2. Обмен

Шерлок не заводит будильник, потому что ему не нужно никуда торопиться. Впрочем, просыпается он примерно в одно и то же время.

Каждый день одно и то же, чёрт побери.

Встать. Одеться.

Сгрести из шляпы вчерашнюю мелочь, чтобы перед сегодняшней игрой купить что-нибудь для завтрака.

Поднять с пола футляр со скрипкой. Натянуть пальто, влажное со вчерашнего дня, и на ощупь спуститься по лестнице вниз.

Сегодня теплее, но дождь моросит довольно сильно. Вкупе с сильным холодным ветром погода просто идеальна, чтобы заболеть. Во время дождя Шерлок встаёт чуть ближе к западу — там стена оборудована каким-то козырьком, так что большая часть моросящей воды на Шерлока не попадает.

Пальцы ужасно мёрзнут. Он играет, почти не задумываясь о том, что именно играть, и это продолжается несколько часов. Считать не хочется — иначе даже пять минут растягиваются до бесконечности.

Это убивает.

Звон, шаги, в отдалении — неразборчивый возглас восторга, вероятно, на немецком, вот этот шум — автобус, а ещё…

— Всё-таки не нравится, — почти с удовольствием вклинивается в фоновый шум уже знакомый голос надоеды.

Опять.

Уйди. Пожалуйста.

— Что не нравится? — Шерлок делает вид, что ничего не заметил. Но от холода он слегка дрожит, и голос дрожит тоже. Замечательно.

— Вы знаете, о чём я.

В шляпе звенит монета — одна, две, четыре, ещё горсть — и раздражение Шерлока усиливается с каждым новым звуком.

— Не надо, — резко и громко говорит он.

— Мне так хочется.

— Почему бы вам не отдать их бродягам у метро? Они обрадуются. А я не собираюсь благодарить за жалость.

Он фыркает. И смеётся. Смеётся так, что раздражение Шерлока сменяется на недоумение.

— Не доверяете людям, верно?

Один из тех вопросов, которые Шерлок обычно оставляет без ответа. Но собеседнику не нужен ответ.

— Можно узнать причину?

— Нельзя.

Он молчит, но недолго.

— Любите кофе?

— Ненавижу.

— Отлично. А как насчёт сходить выпить чаю? Здесь недалеко есть кафе.

Горячий чай был бы идеальным спасением в промозглый осенний вечер. Шерлок, и сам пять минут назад всячески визуализировавший в голове чашку с исходящим паром напитком, неожиданно для себя кивает. Конечно, приглашение автоматически означает обилие вопросов, но сейчас он готов это перетерпеть.

— Это не означает, что я иду вам навстречу.

— О, ну разумеется, — опять смешок.

Вечное хорошее настроение? Странный.

Скрипка ложится в футляр, стена растворяется в пространстве. Шерлок поднимает шляпу, шагает вперёд — и чувствует лёгкое прикосновение к рукаву, будто незнакомец пытается взять его за руку.

— Знаете, — словно невзначай произносит Холмс таким тоном, чтобы не казаться невежливым, но обозначить границы, — мне не необходимо зрение, чтобы жить. Конечно, с ним было бы проще, но ведь мы не ищем легких путей, верно, доктор?

На этот раз он удивляется сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, когда спрашивал о музыке, — шумно вдыхает и останавливается. Шерлок улыбается собственной догадке и уточняет:

— Война не сломала вас, и это внушает уважение.

— Что… как вы узнали, что я был на войне? — и вечно это удивление. Люди, не страдающие интеллектом, обычно доверчивы, их легко поразить даже элементарными догадками. — И что я доктор… Знаете меня? Откуда?

Запахи кафе приближаются. Доктор поворачивает чуть влево — шаги отдаляются — и Шерлок следует за ним.

Музыка ветра осторожно звякает, когда дверь открывается. Шерлок касается рукой холодного металла и ступает внутрь вслед за пригласившим. Разноголосье остальных посетителей тут же перекрывает шум улицы.

Столик явно у окна. И явно зарезервирован. Но думать в этом направлении и дальше нет ни малейшего желания.

— Так вы ответите мне?

— Да, пожалуй, отвечу, — медленно говорит Шерлок, облокачиваясь на спинку весьма неудобного стула, обитого явно синтетической тканью. — Через пять минут вы скажете, что это было очевидно. Ваш шаг четкий и ритмичный, вряд ли у обычного человека будет такой ритм шага — значит, вы служили. Опять же, ритм всё ещё не сбит, значит, служили недавно. Но один из шагов мягче, значит, вы хромаете. Когда стоите, дыхание не сбивается — забываете о боли. Значит, психосоматика. Значит, обстоятельства ранения травмируют, что почти стопроцентно означает войну. Недавние военные действия — Афганистан или Ирак.

Шерлок переводит дух.

— Теперь о работе. От вас довольно сильно пахнет больницей, но к этому запаху добавляется дорогой одеколон. Значит, зарабатываете хорошо, его ведь купили вам не родственники, такое не дарят. Вряд ли вы заведующий больницы, они чаще всего не пропитываются больничными запахами, значит — врач. Стандартно врачам мало платят, то есть нужно быть настоящим профессионалом, чтобы получать больше. Единственное, что мне хочется знать — ваше имя и цены на здешние напитки. Удовлетворил любопытство?

— Это… невероятно. Потрясающе. Я не встречал ни одного человека, способного на такое, — шорох страниц меню. — Меня зовут Джон. Джон Ватсон. И ценами можете не интересоваться, я угощаю.

— Ни в коем случае.

Пауза затягивается, и Шерлоку вдруг становится весело.

— Спрашивайте уже.

— Что спрашивать?

— То, что вы хотите знать. Вы определённо изнываете от любопытства, я готов решить эту задачу в обмен на что-нибудь горячее. Раз уж вы настаиваете на угощении, глупо отказываться, когда в кармане не больше десяти фунтов.

Молчание. Да ну, серьёзно?

— Да, и кстати: я встречал таких, как я, и мне не понравилось, — ухмыляется Шерлок. — Поверьте, не самый лучший вариант для общения. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и я предпочитаю чай. Возьмите зеленый, если не трудно.

Джон общается с подошедшим официантом, и спустя некоторое время о стол слегка звякает чашка. Шерлок берёт её в руки, и замёрзшие пальцы начинает слегка покалывать от тепла.

— В конечном итоге, я заинтересовал вас только музыкой?

— И нестандартным местом игры на ней.

— Кажется, никто не против. Многим даже нравится. Впрочем, моя домовладелица иногда ворчит, если я играю по ночам.

— Квартиру снимаете? — опять удивляется он.

— А вы полагали, я живу на улице?

— Нет, но… Снимать квартиру в центре Лондона стоит немалых денег. Я подыскивал вариант, но так и не решился.

— По старой дружбе она делает мне существенную скидку. Я иногда помогаю ей распознавать нечистых на руку людей.

— Вы правы, — вдруг говорит Ватсон совершенно невпопад. — Сначала меня заинтересовала только скрипка. Я, если хотите знать, месяц проходил мимо, прежде чем подойти. Но… почему вы вынуждены зарабатывать таким образом, Вы ведь могли бы играть на сценах Лондона? Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что пальто на вас довольно дорогое, хоть и выглядит довольно непрезентабельно?

Шерлок невольно ощупывает новую дыру

— Было дорогим. Как вы понимаете, на мелочь щедрых прохожих новое пальто не купить. Играть на сцене мне неинтересно.

— Хорошо зарабатывали? Или, может, семья с достатком?

— Зачем вам знать об этом?

— Мне интересно.

— Любопытство наказуемо.

— Пожалуй, я к этому готов.

Шерлок хмурится. Новый знакомый всё ещё раздражает.

— Был детективом. Вряд ли вы обо мне слышали, но в определенном обществе я, кажется, был в некотором смысле звездой. А потом… Банально — кислота в глаза. От главного приспешника моего злейшего врага — правда, пафосно звучит? С тех пор осталась только скрипка и логика. Я больше не расследую.

— Но… как же вы живёте с этим? И почему один?

Шерлок снова смеётся. Вот же наивность, честное слово.

— Вы не поверите, но даже без зрения можно жить. И жить вполне нормально. Вы ведь удивились тому, что я узнал всего лишь по звукам и запахам, верно? Все удивляются, но никто не думает, что ни один полностью здоровый человек — я имею в виду, обладающий полным спектром органов чувств — не может того, что могу я.

Шерлок замирает. Слух его не подводит — дыхание Джона отрывистое и лёгкое, он явно сосредоточен. И явно на нём. От доктора можно было ждать подобной бестактности, но Шерлок не предполагал, что она будет иметь место так скоро. Впрочем, чего ещё можно ожидать от людей.

— Конечно, у меня был вариант вернуться к профессии детектива, но ответьте честно — вы бы поверили слепому детективу? Вот и остальные нет. Я никогда не верил в людей, Джон. А теперь, когда я живу в вечной темноте, пространство которой иногда расширяется за счёт слуха и осязания, — тем более.

Последние слова он произносит довольно громко и резко.

Доктор, напротив, не произносит ни звука.

Шерлок встаёт. Не то чтобы ему хотелось возвращаться назад на улицу, но позволить доктору и дальше копаться в его личности… Увольте. Ни за что.

— Рад был познакомиться, Джон. Если понадоблюсь, ищите меня на моём излюбленном углу на Бейкер-стрит.


	3. III. Сосед

Оставшиеся до Рождества дни летят с невероятной скоростью. Играть на улице уже слишком холодно, но Шерлок иногда выходит; и каждый раз слышит возле себя уже знакомый ритм шагов, слегка сбитый хромотой.

Это невероятно раздражает. Но запретить ему проходить мимо Шерлок, конечно, не может.

И это ещё одна причина, почему он не хочет выходить на улицу каждый день.

Миссис Хадсон вчера заверила его, что подождёт с платой — и без того до невозможности минимальной — до времени, пока не станет достаточно тепло. Ей Шерлок сказал, что не играет только из-за низкой температуры. Она поверила.

Потому что она жалеет его. Несмотря на отвратительный характер жильца, Марте Хадсон не хочется выгонять его — Шерлок знает, она относится к нему почти как к сыну. Впрочем, если бы ему было, куда съехать — он бы давным-давно это сделал.

Шерлок жалеет, что не может переехать в собственные чертоги. Тогда бы он перестал обременять домохозяйку — и, возможно, даже обрёл бы некоторое подобие счастливой жизни. Потому что чертоги наполнены тем, чего нельзя приобрести в реальности: визуализацией. Картинкой мира, проще говоря.

Впрочем, Шерлок старается не представлять себе внешний вид тех или иных предметов. Чтобы лишний раз не расстраиваться.

_Гриф скрипки гладкий. Две царапины тянутся по нему вдоль, практически через весь гриф, но внизу чуть закругляются влево и пропадают. Эти «шрамы» на скрипке оставила давняя потасовка на Бейкер-стрит. Давно… за неделю до того, как мир для Шерлока растворился в вечной темноте._

Он касается струн — легко, почти невесомо, и они так же легко дрожат под его пальцами. Это не игра. Это медитация. Впрочем, даже этой мелодии могли бы позавидовать некоторые музыканты.

Через время он сдаётся сам себе и берёт смычок. Играть на улице, конечно, в разы хуже, чем у камина, удобно устроившись в старом кресле. Шерлок не видит кресло уже несколько лет, но готов поспорить, что с того самого дня оно ничуть не изменилось. Насколько он может судить, остальная обстановка квартиры тоже остаётся практически неизменной — во всяком случае, второе кресло в проходе на кухню всё ещё мешает ему, но убрать мебель означает сдаться обстоятельствам.

Он играет, не задумываясь о том, что именно. Комбинация разнообразной музыки даёт в целом довольно необычную мелодию: она ускоряется, чтобы в следующую секунду уже течь медленно и плавно и чтобы через мгновение вновь взорваться торжеством.

Он прекрасно умеет абстрагироваться от проблем — тем более, если проблемы уже давным-давно не новые. Ограждает себя от всего, что может нарушить равновесие: людей, отсутствующих перспектив и не слишком радужного прошлого.

Сейчас этого не существует.

Хотя бы на пару часов.

_— Что-то новенькое, верно? — раздаётся из мерцающей пустоты голос Джона._

_Это удар ниже пояса. Шерлок вроде бы не слышал ни звонка, ни шагов на лестнице, но, тем не менее, перепутать этот голос не может ни с чьим. Потому что никто другой его так не раздражает._

_— Как ты вошёл, чёрт побери?_

_— Я звонил семь раз, пока ва… твоя домовладелица не открыла. Не увидел тебя на углу, когда шёл…_

_— Испугался, что я сбежал от сомнительной перспективы общения с тобой?_

_Джон фыркает и шуршит пластиковым пакетом._

_— Знаешь, Шерлок, я тебе яблоки принёс._

_— Зачем?_

_— Миссис Хадсон сказала, что ты не ешь фрукты уже долгое время. Это вредит здоровью._

_— Как связаны яблоки, я и миссис Хадсон? Перестаю улавливать ход твоих мыслей._

_— Возможно, ты будешь сильно разочарован, но я поговорил с ней и она сказала, что здесь есть местечко для ещё одного. Я как раз искал квартиру._

_— Развод — слишком банальная причина для переезда, ты же в курсе?_

_— Она умерла, — Джон говорит сквозь зубы, и Шерлок почему-то чувствует себя неловко. Впрочем, неловкость тут же уступает место несколько злорадному ликованию._

_**Джон-я-лезу-в-чужую-жизнь-Ватсон. Отличная месть, не правда ли?** _

_— Полагаю, ты ей просто до смерти надоел? — максимально вежливо уточняет Шерлок. И с удовольствием слушает, как Ватсон скрипит зубами и тяжело дышит. Реакция в норме. — И кстати, я не ем яблоки._

_— Я тебе эти яблоки сейчас знаешь куда засуну? — глухо отвечает Джон. — Что это за привычка — издеваться над людьми, которым на тебя не плевать?_

_Шерлок снова злится. Теперь уже не столько на надоедливого доктора, сколько на миссис Хадсон, сдавшую квартиру чёрт знает кому и даже не спросившую мнения Шерлока. И что он ей там наговорил? Что хочет ему помочь? Она бы купилась на это, с неё станется._

_— А что это за привычка — приставать к незнакомым людям?_

_— Я к тебе не приставал, Шерлок._

_— Именно поэтому ты сюда переехал? Вот именно потому, что не пристаёшь, верно?_

_— Я переехал, потому что искал квартиру._

_— Интересное совпадение: сначала ты приходишь ко мне и задаёшь идиотские вопросы, а потом — разумеется, **абсолютно случайно** — узнаёшь, где я живу, и становишься моим соседом._

_С каждым сказанным словом Шерлок успокаивается — он умеет держать себя в руках. В то время как доктор всё больше распаляется, и голос его становится громче, так что вскоре он уже почти кричит._

_— Я за тобой не следил, если ты об этом!_

_— Но, тем не менее, знаешь адрес. Я тебе его не называл, а общие знакомые у нас вряд ли есть._

_— Просто увидел. Случайно. Проходил мимо и увидел, как ты заходишь сюда вечером._

_— Ты проходишь мимо меня намного раньше, чем я покидаю улицу и возвращаюсь сюда, — скучающе уточняет Шерлок. — Хочешь соврать — ври хотя бы правдоподобно. Ты ведь сам сказал, что я гений._

_— Я такого не говорил! — фыркает доктор._

_— **О, мистер Холмс, я не встречал ни одного человека с такими способностями** , — цитирует Шерлок с утрированными интонациями. — Это разве не было признанием гениальности?_

_— Будешь теперь всю жизнь припоминать?_

_— О, нет. Искренне надеюсь, что мне некому будет припоминать._

_Джон делает глубокий вдох. И ещё один. Кажется, обмен колкостями для него подошёл к концу, но Шерлок не собирается так быстро сдавать позиции._

_— Так вот, повторяю для **не-гениев** : я. Не. Хочу. С тобой. Жить. Ясно?_

_— Зато я с тобой хочу, — судя по голосу, Джон расплывается в гаденькой улыбке. — Ты ведь терпеть меня не можешь. Отличный повод остаться._

_Шерлок встаёт. Ватсон, стоящий уже почти вплотную к нему, видимо, отшатывается, из-за чего задевает кружку на столике, и та со звоном разбивается об пол._

_— Замечательно. Ещё и это._

_— Я куплю новую, если хочешь._

_— Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался. Как можно дальше._

_— И не надейся._

_Пальто всё ещё мокрое. Шерлок набрасывает его на плечи._

_Доктор делает несколько шагов к нему. Вероятно, чтобы остановить._

_— Не подходи ко мне._

_Он останавливается._

_— Почему ты такой?_

_— Какой?_

_— Я ведь не хочу быть врагом для тебя, — невпопад отвечает Ватсон. — Наоборот, хотел бы стать другом._

_— Мне не нужны друзья, — цедит Шерлок сквозь зубы. До двери — он точно знает — четыре с половиной шага. Джон получает удар плечом, но не отходит._

_— Куда ты?_

_— Туда, где тебя нет._

_Дверью Шерлок хлопает так, что это больше похоже на взрыв._


	4. IV. Не я

_Шерлока нет уже почти полтора часа._

_Джон всё ещё злится на него из-за этой странной ссоры, но ещё ему за Шерлока немного страшно. Сколько времени слепой человек — пусть даже он чертовски гениален — может бродить по Лондону, при этом не пострадав?_

_Джон понятия не имеет._

_И от этого ещё страшнее._

_В квартире на Бейкер-стрит почти темно и тихо. Джон, не шевелясь, сидит в одном из двух кресел, и свет уличных фонарей падает на кресло напротив, на стол, на книжные полки — Джон чувствует себя здесь лишним, он уже много раз успел пожалеть о съёме этой квартиры, да и вообще о том, что решил однажды заговорить с Шерлоком. Тем не менее, Джон сидит и вслушивается изо всех сил — чтобы не пропустить момент, когда внизу откроется дверь и вернётся Шерлок._

_И в конце концов дверь открывается. Только не парадная, а та, что ведёт прямо в квартиру. Но тень, появляющаяся из дверного проёма, намного ниже Шерлока, и Джон подавляет вздох._

_— Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон. Что-то случилось?_

_Звякает чашка. Она зачем-то принесла поднос с двумя чашками и небольшим чайником. Джон ловит себя на мысли, что это первый случай в его жизни, когда ему совершенно не хочется что-либо пить._

_— Куда это вы Шерлока дели? — спрашивает она._

_— Вы разве не слышали, как он ушёл?_

_— О. Понятно. И… Как он отреагировал? Ну, что вы теперь с ним жить будете? Вы ведь сказали ему?_

_Джон не хочет врать, но и говорить правду в этом случае довольно неприятно — так что он отделывается жестом, который при желании можно истолковать и как согласие, и как отрицание. Миссис Хадсон улыбается._

_— Вы определённо будете полезны ему, Джон. Впрочем, если только он подпустит вас к себе — у него большие проблемы с этим. Да и всегда были, если честно._

_— Не знаете, почему?_

_— О, пожалуй, догадываюсь. Вы бы видели его брата, Джон…_

_— А что с его братом?_

_— Он считает, что умнее Шерлока. Когда Шерлок… когда всё это случилось, он заходил. Сказал, что попасться на такую уловку и пострадать мог только полнейший идиот._

_— О…_

_— Они, как вы понимаете, не общаются._

_— Он бросил Шерлока в такой ситуации?_

_Она долго молчит, прежде чем ответить._

_— Я думаю, Шерлок бы ни за что не позволил ему помочь себе._

_— Из-за вражды?_

_— Из-за того, что он ненавидит быть слабым. Ненавидит, когда кто-то сочувствует ему, пытается помочь, жалеет._

_— Тогда он не примет меня, как соседа, — усмехается Джон. — Я ведь пытался ему помочь._

_Диалог заходит в тупик — Джон думает о сказанном и с сожалением понимает, что этого уникального человека, видимо, придётся оставить в покое. Некоторое время спустя миссис Хадсон неуверенно произносит:_

_— Я, пожалуй, пойду._

_Джон отстранённо кивает. Домохозяйка уже подходит к лестнице, как вдруг Джон понимает, что молчать об произошедшем довольно глупо — если учесть, что Шерлока, наверное, всё-таки надо искать, а он понятия не имеет, где._

_— Извините! — восклицает он немного громче, чем хотел, и миссис Хадсон едва не подпрыгивает на месте:_

_— Джон, зачем так кричать?_

_— Я хотел сказать… Нет, он не согласился, всё просто отвратительно. Шерлок… ушёл. И он против того, чтобы я жил здесь. Скажем так, я вызываю у него весьма негативные чувства._

_— Ничуть не удивлена. Как дети малые… — Она бросает быстрый взгляд на пакет с яблоками и хмурится. — Честно говоря, Джон, я понятия не имею, куда он мог пойти. У Шерлока уже несколько лет главное укрытие — здесь._

_— Но я тем более не знаю об этом. Я его вообще не знаю._

_— И почему хотите узнать?_

_— Кто вам сказал, что я хочу?_

_Она тихонько смеётся, но ничего на это не отвечает._

_— Несколько лет… — Джон вцепляется в эту фразу и сосредотачивается на ней. Как рассуждает Шерлок? Что полезного отсюда можно узнать?.. — Значит, до этого было ещё какое-то? Где?_

_**Вообще-то, если я приду к нему сейчас, я разозлю его ещё больше. Но это мелочи, верно?** _

_— Лейнстер-Гарденс, — без раздумий отвечает миссис Хадсон, — фальшивый дом, двадцать третий на Лейнстер-Гарденс. Но, право, Джон, вы уверены? Я могу попросить Лестрейда съездить за ним. Это его старый друг. Они, правда, давно не общались, но всё же…_

_— Это ведь я виноват в том, что он ушёл. Значит, мне и извиняться._

_**Не только я виноват, Шерлок. Твоё недоверие.** _

_— Так вы пойдёте?_

_— Да. Если Шерлок вернётся, позвоните мне?_

_Она кивает, и даже в полутьме Джону отлично видно этот жест._

__

***

Лондон декабрьским будним вечером живёт в десятки раз активнее, чем можно себе представить. Такси намертво застревает в пробке уже на повороте на Россмор Роуд, и Джону остаётся только надеяться, что Шерлок или на упомянутой Лейнстер-Гарденс, или в непосредственной близости от Бейкер-стрит. Искать его по всему Лондону — отвратительная перспектива.

**А хочет ли он, чтобы его нашли?**

Пробка тянется вперёд ужасающе медленно, но всё-таки тянется, так что спустя час Джон, наконец, выходит на нужной улице и начинает оглядываться. Фальшивый дом по Лейнстер-Гарденс ему знаком — в детстве Джон много раз был на этой улице - на соседней жили хорошие друзья его родителей, и мальчишкой он изучил все окрестности. 

Джон не был на Лейнстер-Гарденс уже много лет, но сильных изменений не замечает. Может, потому, что ему совершенно не до изменений.

— Шерлок!

Наверное, это глупо — вот так кричать на всю улицу, но заходить в пустой несуществующий дом ему не хочется. Джон кричит ещё раз, но всё так же ничего не происходит.

Не то. Не то место.

Джон садится на ступеньки спиной к фасаду дома. В нескольких футах мимо него по улице движется компания из нескольких человек, которые смеются, разговаривают и в целом чувствуют себя, судя по всему, превосходно. Джон слышит их только краем уха.

Звать — глупо, но он зовёт в пустой надежде, что не придётся искать Шерлока по всему городу. Вот только его здесь нет.

Телефон лежит у него на коленях и остаётся абсолютно нем. Значит, на Бейкер-стрит его тоже ещё нет.

Чёрт.

**Какие ещё варианты?**

**И как тут, чёрт возьми, рассуждать логично?**

Компания движется довольно медленно — они едва отошли. Джон решительно встаёт, забыв про телефон, аппарат соскальзывает на ступеньки и Джон наклоняется, чтобы поднять его.

— И вовсе незачем так орать, — раздаётся прямо над ухом спокойный голос, и Джон моментально вскакивает. Минуту назад Джон мечтал его убить, но сейчас, в данный конкретный момент, почти готов обнять.


	5. Может быть, после

На кухне тепло, царит приятный полумрак, а чай на удивление вкусный. Джон пьёт его по чуть-чуть, старательно оттягивая момент, когда придётся, наконец, перейти к разговору.

Но всё прекрасное рано или поздно кончается. И в конце концов молчание слишком затягивается, а пересчитывать чаинки на дне чашки надоедает.

— Я его… друг.

— У него нет друзей.

Джон едва заметно морщится от досады и тут же понимает: это было очевидно, настолько, что он мог бы догадаться сразу. Если бы захотел.

— Хорошо. Я хочу быть его другом.

Он в этом не уверен. И неуверенность чувствуется в его голосе настолько явно, что миссис Хадсон слабо улыбается.

— Как вы узнали, что я сдаю квартиру?

— Шерлок сказал.

— Джон, — она уже откровенно смеётся, — вы ведь понимаете, как это звучит? Шерлок никогда бы не сказал о том, что ищет соседа.

— Ладно. Действительно. Он ничего не говорил мне. Я вообще-то просто наугад спросил.

_Ты ведь сам не знаешь, зачем ты здесь. На одной интуиции эту партию не сыграть._

— Впрочем, угадали вы правильно, — неожиданно подмигивает она. — Вот только, боюсь, решать этот вопрос вам придётся не со мной, а с Шерлоком. А он… Я имею в виду, с ним довольно сложно договориться.

— Почему?

— А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Я хочу узнать о нём. Хоть что-нибудь.

— Думаю, я не вправе рассказать вам, Джон.

— Но от него я это точно не узнаю.

— Может, вам это и не нужно? Знать о нём?

Джон собирается было возразить, что обязательно нужно, но не успевает придумать аргумент, как на лестнице раздаются шаги — так резко, что он не успевает даже встать. Через мгновение дверь в кухню распахивается, и на пороге возникает Шерлок. И его халат, в отличие от пальто, выглядит более презентабельно.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Хадсон. Поделитесь чаем? Кстати, впредь рекомендую не приглашать в гости столь назойливую личность.

— Это Джон Ватсон, Шерлок. Не мог бы ты быть чуточку вежливее?

— Я знаю, кто он. И что, позвольте поинтересоваться, он здесь делает?

— Я… сижу, — отвечает Джон первое, что приходит в голову, надеясь, что это не прозвучало слишком нагло или вызывающе.

— Шерлок, он комнату хочет снять, — мягко говорит миссис Хадсон. — Я думаю, та, что наверху, тебе не нужна. Нам бы не помешало…

— О, я слышал, чего он хочет. Вас трудно не услышать с такой-то громкостью разговора. Как ты сюда попал? — спрашивает он без перехода довольно резко.

— Случайно…

— Нет.

— Увидел объявление и…

— О боже. Ты врёшь так чертовски плохо, что это видно даже среднестатистическому человеку, мне — тем более. Миссис Хадсон много лет не давала объявления по моей просьбе.

— Окей. Я следил за тобой.

— И после этого ты думаешь, что я соглашусь быть твоим соседом?

— Ну… Вообще-то, я на это очень надеюсь. Я правда квартиру ищу, удачно попал.

Шерлок оставляет чашку на столе, прислоняется к стене и складывает ладони вместе. Этот жест неожиданно уверенный и плавный и совсем не вяжется с тем человеком, которого Джон видит перед собой.

— Допустим.

— Что?

— Допустим, ты ищешь квартиру. Три попытки. Убеди меня.

Это очень странная игра, но Джон вступает в неё, не раздумывая.

— Я… хочу помочь, — говорит он, и миссис Хадсон качает головой. Плохая попытка.

— Ни за что! — фыркает Шерлок, невольно подтверждая жест домовладелицы. — Я уже говорил — помощь мне не нужна, я прекрасно справляюсь сам.

— Допустим.

— Две попытки. Напряги мозг… если он у тебя есть.

Джон старается не злиться, потому что знает — это провокация. Но чёртов гений принимает такой самодовольный вид, что хочется ему врезать.

— Интерес.

— Что?

— Ты мне интересен.

Они замирают оба — и Шерлок, и женщина, так что Джону становится даже немного не по себе. Что такого в сказанных им словах, что так их… поразило?

— Я, пожалуй, лучше в магазин схожу, — нарочито небрежно говорит миссис Хадсон, поднимаясь. — Шерлок, что-нибудь хочешь?

Он не реагирует. И как будто даже не дышит.

Входная дверь за миссис Хадсон закрывается удивительно тихо.

_Ты пугаешь меня, Шерлок. Что тебя так задело?_

— Интересен? — отмирает он раньше, чем Джон успевает задать этот вопрос вслух.

— Что? Да. Я ведь дважды это сказал.

— Интересен чем?

— Это я тоже говорил. Ты гений. Если это звучит слишком напыщенно — ты необычный, отличаешься от других. Я таких людей ещё не встречал.

— И тебя не останавливает тот факт, что я стараюсь как можно скорее от тебя избавиться?

— Ничуть.

Шерлок отрывается от стены и начинает мерить небольшую кухню шагами — как маятник, вправо-влево, мерно, не сбиваясь с ритма. Это странным образом успокаивает. Или гипнотизирует.

— Почему?

— Я не знаю.

— Не знаешь или не хочешь говорить?

— Ты ведь чувствуешь, когда я лгу. Ответь сам.

Он останавливается посреди кухни и поворачивает голову на Джона — как будто смотрит, изучает его взглядом. Которого нет. Это немного жутко.

— Уходи. Сейчас.

Кто бы сомневался. Это не провал — средней тяжести неудача, но Джон чувствует, как будто что-то упало и разбилось. Конечно, на самом деле ничего такого не произошло.

Вообще ничего не произошло.

Шерлок не двигается с места, когда Джон встаёт, надевает куртку — старается сделать это быстрее, но почему-то путается в рукавах — и толкает дверь несколько раз, прежде чем вспоминает, что она открывается внутрь.

_Почему это расстроило тебя, Джон Ватсон?_

От двери кухни до входной — не больше десяти футов. Он проходит это расстояние, не задерживаясь, и уже кладёт ладонь на ручку двери, когда сзади его шагам эхом вторят ещё одни.

— Джон?

— Что? — Он оборачивается, готовясь услышать какую-нибудь очередную премерзкую фразочку, полную презрения и сарказма.

Но вместо в воздухе повисает тихое:

— До завтра.


	6. Каждый день

Рождественские гирлянды, в огромном количестве развешанные на улице, разбрасывают по комнате разноцветные отблески — всё стеклянное искрится, как будто и правда существует какая-то особая рождественская магия.

Впрочем, конечно, её не существует, потому что стрелки часов медленно, но верно ползут к отметке 12.

Вопреки собственным привычкам и вообще здравому смыслу, Джон Ватсон всё ещё не спит. Даже несмотря на то, что будильник стоит на семь, завтра смена, и невыспавшимся приходить на работу ну никак нельзя — не хватало ещё по ошибке поставить неверный диагноз…

_Уже и сам себе врёшь. Ты не поставишь неверный диагноз, даже если напьёшься в хлам и каким-то образом дойдёшь до того, чтобы принимать пациентов в таком состоянии._

Прочь. Из моей. Головы.

Диван, на котором он сидит, уже много лет не меняется. Джон точно знает, где на его обивке царапины от кольца Мэри, так и не отмывшийся след фломастера Рози, потёртости на подлокотниках, жвачка около ножки… Наверняка ещё под диваном лежит гора фантиков, которые Рози прячет от родителей, когда ест слишком много конфет.

Джон думает об этом, как о совершенно привычной вещи, и собирается было позвать Рози, чтобы пожурить за фантики, когда вспоминает, что он в квартире уже давно совершенно один.

Вещей, которые Джон хотел бы взять с собой, действительно немного — среднего размера пакет. Он собрался уже несколько дней назад, а сейчас почему-то перекладывает одежду и некоторые мелочи в тёмно-серый чемодан на колёсиках. Удобнее добраться до больницы, а после неё — приехать на Бейкер-стрит.

Гирлянды светятся, отблески пляшут на стенах, и Джон погружается в окружающую тишину, в себя, в свою боль — и возвращается в реальность только тогда, когда окидывает взглядом комнату и видит часы, недвусмысленно намекающие, что вставать ему через четыре часа.

Чёрт.

Свет он несколько часов назад по привычке включил во всей квартире, и поэтому приходится обходить каждую комнату. Обычно он подолгу смотрит на развешанные в детской яркие плакаты, на двуспальную кровать в их комнате, на бесконечные рамки с фото в коридоре…

Но сегодня на это нет ни времени, ни сил.

Джон щёлкает выключателем — раз, два, три — и возвращается назад в гостиную. Теперь здесь темно, и разноцветные отблески становятся в разы ярче. Оставшиеся вещи он утрамбовывает в чемодан на ощупь, ложится на старый диван, не раздеваясь, и закрывает глаза.

Засыпает он сразу же.

***

— Уезжаешь, что ли?

— Просто переезжаю, — в который раз терпеливо поправляет Джон.

— А с больницей что?

— А что с ней должно случиться?

— Ну, ты ведь теперь уволишься?

Джон только вздыхает. Объяснять бесполезно, но спрашивает каждый, а значит — от этих бесполезных объяснений никуда не деться.

— Не уволюсь. Майк, меня, вообще-то, пациенты ждут.

Собеседник на удивление молча кивает и сразу же уходит, но его выражение лица ясно свидетельствует: через полчаса о том, что Джон Ватсон пришёл на работу с чемоданом, будет известно всему Бартсу. И хорошо, если не выйдет за его стены.

Джон закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает, и, когда дверь с тихим скрипом открывается, вешает на лицо улыбку и произносит:

— Доброе утро. Что у вас?..

Последняя смена перед Рождеством обычно почти не загружена. В прошлом и позапрошлом году он поменялся днями с Беном и перед Рождеством был абсолютно свободен — так что праздник действительно был семейным. В этот раз меняться не имеет смысла.

Чтобы отвлечься от негатива, он считает.

К двенадцати часам — семь пациентов. У одного из них телефон звонил два раза, у двух — по одному, хотя на двери висит табличка с просьбой выключить телефон или хотя бы звук. Рингтоны у всех троих идиотские, впрочем, у самого Джона рингтон самый что ни на есть простейший, он даже не менял его с момента покупки телефона — так что несложная музыка надоела до зубовного скрежета.

Два часа. Ещё плюс четыре человека, один из которых с переломом. Перелом несложный, так что ему в какой-то степени повезло.

Три часа.

Четыре.

На удивление, никто из коллег больше не заходит. Ещё через полчаса Джон встаёт, выходит из кабинета и вешает табличку перерыва, заворачивает за угол и нос к носу сталкивается с Молли Хупер.

— Ой, прости! — она вечно смущается. Иногда это вызывает непонимание, а иногда начинает раздражать. — Я тут услышала, что ты собираешься увольняться, и шла спросить…

— Да не собираюсь я увольняться! — рявкает Джон, и Молли вздрагивает. — Прости. Я не увольняюсь. Я просто переезжаю, это никак не повлияет на мою работу здесь, ясно?

Она улыбается и кивает, и Джону становится немного стыдно за своё поведение.

— Сочувствую, Джон. Я бы тоже не смогла жить там, где… А куда ты переезжаешь?

— Кажется, нашёл кое-что интересное на Бейкер-стрит. Если только мой… ну, я имею в виду, там уже живёт один парень, и если он не выгонит меня сегодня, то я перееду. Если нет…

— Он что, настолько плох? — хихикает она.

— О, нет, — качает головой Джон. — Нет, он совсем не плох. Просто со странностями.

_Ты ведь считаешь его эгоистичным болваном, разве нет?_

— Тогда удачи тебе, — Молли кладёт руку ему на плечо, всего на мгновение, и уходит, оставляя Джона в недоумении.

Кофе из автомата абсолютно невкусный. Но он, тем не менее, немного бодрит, так что Джон берёт сразу две порции и выпивает их едва ли не залпом. Кофе вместо обеда — плохо. Но есть совершенно не хочется.

Он поднимается назад уже в более приподнятом настроении, и оставшиеся два часа смены пролетают на удивление быстро.

***

Такси тормозит у тротуара, едва Джон поднимает руку.

— Бейкер-стрит, пожалуйста.

Таксист довольно молод, а ещё он ирландец. Джон отмечает это автоматически и сразу же утыкается в окно, чтобы случайно не ввязаться в диалог — впрочем, кажется, таксист тоже этого не хочет. В чемодане, в багажнике, что-то ритмично позвякивает, сквозь закрытые окна автомобиля доносится чуть приглушённый шум улицы — и всё это действует довольно усыпляюще, так что дорогу до нужного места Джон почти не замечает.

— Доктор?

Джон встряхивается — оказывается, он уже почти уснул.

— Уже приехали?

— Почти.

Машина останавливается прямо у нужной двери, он отдаёт деньги и неуклюже вываливается на улицу, достаёт чемодан из багажника и везёт его к дому. Он был здесь только вчера, но дверь кажется чужой и незнакомой.

Джон собирается постучать. И даже тянется сделать это. Но в последний момент просто поворачивает ручку двери — и удивляется, потому что она оказывается не заперта.

Тёмная прихожая дома номер 221В по Бейкер-стрит принимает его тишиной, и он закрывает входную дверь, отрезая её от уличного шума.


	7. Рождество

— Думал, ты придёшь рано утром.

Джон поднимает голову на звук. На лестнице тоже темно, так что Шерлока не разглядеть, но его тихий голос звучит так чётко, будто чёртов гений стоит вплотную.

— Выключатель справа, если он тебе нужен.

— Мне и так хорошо, — непонятно почему огрызается он.

— Может быть. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься жить прямо в прихожей, и смею заверить, что наверху будет явно удобнее, — эта насмешка в голосе кажется такой знакомой, как будто Джон слышал её уже сотню тысяч раз. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого широко и громко зевает, не успевая прикрыть рот — впрочем, в темноте, к счастью, ничего не видно.

— Нет, серьёзно, поднимайся. Если ты там уснёшь, боюсь, мне будет несколько трудно выйти из дома. Не люблю таскать тяжести.

— Ты и не сможешь меня оттащить, — снова зевает Джон, однако подхватывает несчастный чемодан и бредёт к лестнице на ощупь. Колёса цепляются о ступеньки, Джон замирает на середине лестницы, бессмысленно дёргая чемодан на себя, и вдруг чувствует на затылке тёплое лёгкое дыхание — буквально на секунду.

Джону некомфортно в темноте, он дёргает за ручку сильнее и чемодан, наконец, подается. Шерлок снова хмыкает, и доктор, во избежание новых насмешек, просто поднимает чемодан вверх и поднимается сам, нащупывая каждую ступеньку, чтобы не упасть.

Спустя лестничную площадку и ещё полтора десятка ступеней во тьме вдруг открывается дверь, и в проёме возникает силуэт Шерлока.

— О, ты только что выиграл битву с лестницей. Может, поторопишься? Мне не улыбается стоять здесь ещё полчаса.

— Ты вполне мог заняться своими делами.

— И оставить тебя наедине с домом? — фыркает Шерлок. — Ну уж нет, боюсь, потом придётся слишком многое ремонтировать.

— Я ещё ничего не сломал. И не сломаю.

— Не будь так уверен.

Свет из проёма льётся какой-то мягкий и уютный, под стать празднику. Джон проходит внутрь, Шерлок тенью следует за ним.

— Правое кресло не трогай.

— А что мне вообще можно трогать? — ворчит Джон себе под нос, впрочем, конечно, Шерлок его ворчание слышит.

— Всё, кроме кресла и черепа. Но постарайся не переставлять предметы. Вообще, я бы предпочёл рассказать тебе о некоторых правилах проживания со мной.

Джон, чуть помедлив, садится во второе кресло — оно кажется немного симпатичнее: шире, вроде бы мягче и определённо более приятной расцветки. Шерлок облокачивается на стол, двигая ворох всякой всячины — что-то падает, но он не торопится это поднимать.

— Почему ты больше не играешь?

— Что, прости?

— Я не видел тебя со скрипкой уже несколько дней. Ну, то есть, на улице.

— Поэтому и пришёл? Да, я не играю зимой. Руки мёрзнут.

— То есть это не из-за…

— Из-за чего?

— Я имею в виду, это не из-за меня?

Шерлок поворачивается к нему и постукивает пальцами по столу — спокойно, ритмично, словно думает, что ответить. И вдруг улыбается краем рта, но не Джону, а, кажется, самому себе.

— Итак, правила. Не производить слишком много шума, не интересоваться моей личной жизнью. Не грубить миссис Хадсон, впрочем, этого ты, надеюсь, не собираешься делать и без правила. Не переставлять мои вещи… думаю, это очевидно. Пожалуй, из главного это всё.

Джон с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы рассмеяться — Шерлок говорит всё это так серьёзно, как будто от этих правил зависит, как минимум, судьба мировой экономики или вроде того.

— У меня тоже есть одно правило.

— «Тоже» означает, что ты согласен с моими? Окей. Какое?

— Не будь занудой.

***

Вечер тянется медленно, намного медленнее, чем обычно. Но в этом нет никакой неловкости или враждебности, во всяком случае, открытой. И даже спать почему-то больше не хочется. 

Для Джона это в новинку — отмечать Рождество вот так: без ёлки и праздничных традиций, в тишине, с бокалом неизвестного вина из заначки Шерлока — который, кстати, всё-таки сел напротив — и, впервые в жизни, незнанием того, что будет дальше. Но здесь, в почти незнакомой гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, ему сейчас почему-то уютнее, чем, как он думает, могло бы быть в _старой_ квартире или даже в доме родителей. Это чувство он вообще испытывает впервые за долгие годы и никак не может подобрать слово, чтобы его описать.

Ему здесь… спокойно?

— Почему ты согласился?

— Что?

Нарушать тишину — не лучшее в мире действие, особенно если тишина нарушается вопросами. Но Джону почему-то важно услышать этот ответ именно сейчас.

— Чтобы я был твоим соседом. Почему ты согласился? Ты ведь терпеть меня не можешь.

Шерлок молчит, задумчиво перекатывая в руках бокал с остатками вина. В мягком неярком свете лампы вино завораживающе переливается, наполняется мелкими искрами.

У Шерлока восхитительные руки — длинные пальцы музыканта, плавные жесты, он останавливает бокал за секунду до того, как вино могло бы пролиться на пол. Джону кажется, что это особый вид гипноза.

— Надо было внести в список правил ещё кое-что.

— О. И что же?

— Запретить тебе задавать дурацкие вопросы.

— Но ты ответишь?

— Конечно. Скажу тебе, что ответ лежит на поверхности, найди его сам, если тебе интересно.

Джон закатывает глаза. _За-ну-да._

— Ладно. С Рождеством, Шерлок. Если в твоем мире существуют праздники.

— Не отмечаю уже несколько лет.

— Почему? — автоматически интересуется Джон и тут же прикусывает язык. Сейчас Шерлок скажет что-нибудь обидное и будет прав, потому что…

— Я вообще его не люблю, — тихо говорит Шерлок прежде, чем Джон успевает представить ответ. — Семейный праздник, вроде как. Избавился от этой необходимости, когда ослеп, и это, пожалуй, единственный плюс моего состояния. Приезжать к родителям каждое Рождество трудновато в таком состоянии, так что они от меня отстали.

— Но разве твои родители не предложили тебе… ну, жить с ними?

— Предлагали. Я отказался.

— Почему?

— Угадай.

— Ненавидишь, когда тебе пытаются помочь. Миссис Хадсон рассказала мне.

Он лениво откидывает голову на спинку кресла, как если бы смотрел в потолок.

— Именно. Они бы замучили меня заботой, а принять её для меня означает капитуляцию перед обстоятельствами.

Джону хочется его пожалеть. Но жалость здесь определённо неуместна — Шерлок не вызывает даже мысли о том, что ему может быть некомфортно в том или ином состоянии. Однако за сказанными словами кроется кое-что важное.

Одиночество.

Отчуждение.

_Почему ты стал таким, Шерлок? Только ли из-за слепоты?_

_… И можно ли вытащить тебя из этого болота?_

— Откровенность за откровенность. Расскажи о своей семье.

Переход такой резкий, что Джон не успевает подготовиться. Всё, что он старательно давил в себе в последнее время, словно находит выход, и это _действительно_ больно.

Он не хочет говорить об этом. Даже помнить.

Только не сейчас.

— Шерлок, я…

— Не всё. Что можешь.

Он сжимает кулаки, впивается ногтями в ладонь.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ты ведь не просто так переехал. Не можешь жить в своей квартире. Почему? Всё напоминает о…

— Заткнись. Прошу, заткнись.

Снег за окном сыплется крупными хлопьями, переливаясь в свете фонарей, и липнет на стекло. Джону кажется, что он слышит, как снежинки бьются о стеклянную поверхность. Он сосредотачивает всё внимание на этом, чтобы только _не думать_.

Молчание. Снова. Только теперь оно агрессивное и… отчаянное?

Шерлок барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику — раз-два, три, четыре-пять, шесть… Это не раздражает, но возвращает в реальность, в которой новый сосед поднимается из кресла и долго-долго стоит и молчит, прежде чем уйти в свою спальню. И на пороге останавливается, и в воздухе повисает еле слышное:

— С Рождеством, Джон.


	8. Не_доброе утро

Скрипка врывается в его сон резко, высокой нотой, как будто вгрызается в мозг сверлом. Джону снится что-то неуловимо приятное, и поэтому первые три секунды он искренне пытается не слышать раздражающий звук — но звук повторяется снова, и сон испаряется в никуда.

— Ш-ш-шерлок! — шипит Джон, не открывая глаз. Скрипка мгновенно замолкает. — Что ты делаешь?

— Взял на себя смелость заменить будильник.

Глаза всё-таки приходится открыть — его голос звучит так близко, слишком близко, и это немного странно. Шерлок сидит возле его кровати прямо на ковре, облокотившись на стену. Щурясь от света лампы (разве здесь была лампа?), Джон кое-как фокусируется на фигуре в тёмном халате, автоматически оглядывает комнату и вдруг замечает, как на больших круглых часах на противоположной стене стрелки показывают довольно неприятное время.

— Шерлок, сейчас ведь пять утра…

— Да? Очевидно, я не могу знать, который час, — он опускает скрипку небрежным жестом, но, тем не менее, крайне осторожно. Это выглядит как хирургия — хоть и звучит как бред, потому что никто и никогда бы не назвал хирургией то, как человек кладёт скрипку на пол.

Но Джон Ватсон называет. Потому что это чертовски странно и чертовски прекрасно.

Впрочем, ни один жест или действие Шерлока не отменяют того, что Джон с трудом подавляет желание швырнуть в соседа подушкой.

— У тебя вообще есть понятие времени?

— Да, но ты бы назвал его весьма своеобразным, — задумчиво склоняет голову Шерлок. — Рассвет. Закат. Фонари на улице. Миссис Хадсон предлагала купить часы с кукушкой.

Они разговаривают, как будто знакомы уже сотню лет. Как будто два дня назад чёртов гений не разговаривал с Джоном так, будто ненавидит его больше всего остального в своей жизни.

Это странно.

Но Джону совершенно точно нравится.

— Так зачем ты меня разбудил?

— Тебе не понравится причина.

— Пусть. Озвучь, будь добр.

— Мне ску-у-учно, — по-детски и слегка обиженно тянет Шерлок, и Джон почему-то почти сразу перестаёт злиться, несмотря на то, что ужасно хочется спать. Этот момент, эти два слова — почти интимно, потому что Джон уже знает: Шерлок не привык раскрываться перед кем бы то ни было. Но почему он раскрывается сейчас?..

Этот, несомненно, важный вопрос Джон оставляет на сладкое, нехотя встаёт с кровати и, наклоняется, чтобы легко коснуться ладони странного соседа, абсолютно не понимая, зачем это делает.

— Ладно. Пойдём вниз, постараюсь тебя развлечь.

Пятая чашка кофе на вкус уже слишком отвратительна, но Джон с некоторой долей мазохизма допивает её до дна.

Половина седьмого утра. Обстановка, с точностью копирующая вчерашний вечер: два кресла, два человека и диалог между ними. Вот только сейчас даже кофе не помогает не засыпать.

— Я тебя ненавижу, учти.

— Ты разговариваешь со мной полтора часа, — с лёгкой улыбкой уточняет Шерлок, который, в отличие от Джона, чувствует себя явно превосходно. — Если это признак ненависти, то я совершенно не разбираюсь в людях.

— Я не помню ни слова из нашего диалога. И кто тебе сказал, что ты разбираешься в людях?

— Никто. Но я редко ошибаюсь в их мотивах и возможностях.

Джон бурчит что-то неразборчивое, надеясь, что это звучит достаточно информативно. Чашка — уже пустая — скатывается на пол, не разбиваясь.

— На самом деле, я хотел сообщить тебе то, что тебя интересует, — вдруг говорит Шерлок.

— И что же меня интересует?

— Ты вчера спросил, почему я так резко сменил своё мнение насчёт тебя.

Джон моментально просыпается. Ну, может, не до конца, но, во всяком случае, теперь он сосредоточен и — удивлён. _Да что сегодня за чертовщина творится с этим?.._

— И ты решил разбудить меня в пять утра ради этой новости? Хотя вчера отказался говорить. С чего вдруг? — говорит он первое, что пришло в голову, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть напряжение. Конечно, вряд ли от Шерлока можно скрыть что-либо, слышащееся в голосе, но — вдруг. Кто знает.

— Я сыграл тебе об этом, как только мне в голову пришло решение раскрыться тебе — в ответ на то, как раскрылся ты. Но поскольку ты вряд ли узнал музыку, я подумал, что лучше сказать словами.

— О. Ты сейчас говоришь, как жуткий романтик из сопливых комедий, ты в курсе?

Джон ожидает смешка. Но Шерлок вдруг становится крайне серьёзен, и даже лёгкая интригующая полуулыбка исчезает с его губ, а на лбу появляются глубокие складки.

— Ты считаешь это смешным?

— Я считаю это странным. Судя по словам твоей домохозяйки, ты никому не доверяешь уже долгое время, даже своей семье. А тут вдруг… Нет, нет, я рад, правда! — поспешно уточняет Джон, когда на лице Шерлока проступает тень. — Просто я не понимаю.

Тишина обрушивается на них громадной глыбой и в следующую минуту разбивается о едва слышную трель будильника из комнаты Джона.

— Который час? — спрашивает Шерлок с ледяным спокойствием.

— Без пятнадцати семь.

Джон думает о том, что не смог бы посмотреть ему в глаза. Если бы их взгляды столкнулись, он бы умер от стыда прямо в этом чёртовом кресле.

_Ты только что испортил что-то очень важное._

— Тебе пора собираться.

Когда Джон поднимается, чтобы одеться, лампа всё ещё горит. Он тянется к выключателю — уличные фонари и разноцветные гирлянды уже зажглись, и их света достаточно, чтобы видеть предметы — и вдруг натыкается взглядом на лежащую на ковре возле лампы скрипку.

— Шерлок…

Он сидит по-прежнему там же, где и пятнадцать минут назад, и даже как будто в той же позе — как если бы ни разу не пошевелился.

— Ты оставил скрипку. Я положу на стол?

Никакой реакции. Ожидаемо, потому что сегодня _Джон Ватсон определённо самый большой болван на свете._

— Прости меня.

— За что? — интересуется Шерлок всё с тем же ледяным спокойствием.

— За то, что я сказал. Для меня вся эта ситуация, начиная со знакомства с тобой… Я не понимаю, что я делаю. И что делаешь ты. Это похоже на сон, где нет никакой логики и последовательности. И поэтому я реагирую на невозможные вещи тем, что не принимаю их.

— Потому что ты обычный человек, — говорит Шерлок, и на его лице на мгновение появляется уже знакомая Джону полуулыбка.

Не то чтобы спать больше не хочется. Но Джон знает, что он не имеет права пропустить смену, так что он изо всех сил игнорирует сонливость, обувается, распахивает парадную дверь и нос к носу сталкивается с кем-то, уже протянувшим руку к кнопке звонка.

— О! — неизвестный отшатывается, рефлекторно потирая лицо. — Простите. А что, Шерлок Холмс здесь больше не живёт?

— Это ещё почему? — интересуется Джон.

— Ну не сосед же вы ему, — с усмешкой поясняет собеседник. — А выходить в такую рань из дома может только в нём живущий… во всяком случае, из этого дома — точно.

Кажется, думает Джон, у Шерлока всё-таки есть близкие знакомые. И эта мысль почему-то удивляет не меньше, чем сам Шерлок.

— Сам бы не поверил, но, вообще-то, я и правда его сосед. Джон Ватсон. Надеюсь, вы не киллер?

— Грег, — представляется он. — Я из Скотланд-Ярда, вообще-то. Так Шерлок…

Джон отходит, наконец, в сторону и приглашающим жестом указывает раннему гостю на дверной проём.

— В гостиной. С удовольствием бы подслушал, с чем вы к нему пришли, но опаздываю на работу.

В такси Джон садится, не оборачиваясь, так что совершенно точно не замечает полного непонимания взгляда Грега, которым тот смотрит ему вслед.


	9. Да/нет

Шаги раздаются в комнате буквально через минуту после ухода Джона, и Шерлок выныривает из невесёлых мыслей, чтобы в следующую секунду узнать ритм.

Это выбивает его из колеи. Потому что этот человек по определению не может принести хорошие новости — а особенно в семь утра, когда вчера было Рождество, а сегодня Шерлок уже успел получить дозу раздражения.

Самым правильным вариантом было бы прогнать его, не выслушав. Но этот человек ни за что не пришёл бы просто так, потому что Шерлок запретил ему приходить.

_Так что…_

— Только не говори, что соскучился и пришёл навестить.

— Кое-что случилось, — без предисловий заявляет он. — Кое-что серьёзное.

— Если это связано с каким-либо делом, то я даже разговаривать с тобой не буду.

— Связано. Шерлок, просто послушай…

— Нет! — почти взрывается он. — Нет, Лестрейд! Я не собираюсь слушать. Я, кажется, чётко обозначил свою позицию насчёт помощи Скотланд-Ярду. И менять её не буду, даже если…

— Шерлок, это непосредственно касается тебя. Твоей жизни… _старой_ жизни.

— Это должно меня убедить? — огрызается он.

Лестрейд мнётся у двери, не решаясь даже по-человечески поздороваться. Впрочем, Шерлоку и не хочется — после всего, что произошло, любой сотрудник Скотланд-Ярда вызывает у него только негативные чувства. Раздражение. _Боль._

И что ещё может сейчас коснуться прошлого, если оно было закрыто и похоронено даже _шайкой_ Майкрофта?

— Что изменилось?

— Всё.

— Можно конкретнее?

— Убиты твои маркеры. Из… _списка_.

Шерлок умеет сосредотачиваться, когда этого требует ситуация. И сейчас он из расслабленного состояния буквально переключается на охотничью стойку.

— Сколько?

— Все. Двадцать четыре человека. Одновременно.

Уровень адреналина подскакивает до максимума.

Новость сваливается на Шерлока слишком неожиданно, чтобы он мог принять её как факт. Глупо было ожидать, что всё закончилось, но у него нет плана для такого — потому что, и это было самой большой ошибкой, Шерлок _не ожидал_. Шерлок Холмс, человек, который по определению _не может ошибаться_ , совершил ошибку, которая отозвалась спустя…

Эта новость была тем, что он надеялся не услышать никогда в жизни. Маркеры были ключевыми звеньями цепи, удерживающей взрывную волну, один конец которой держал он, а второй находился в руках Скотланд-Ярда.

И эта цепь теперь разорвана целиком и полностью.

Что означает войну. Новую, неминуемую, тайную и кровавую войну.

— Почему сейчас?

— Я пришёл, как только мы поняли, что не справимся с этим сами. Сегодня ночью нашли ещё два тела. Я не трогал тебя три года, но сейчас всё серьёзнее некуда, и…

— Нет, я не об этом, — чуть более резко, чем нужно, перебивает Шерлок. — Почему они вылезли из своих нор именно сейчас? Что случилось? Было в последнее время что-то странное среди новостей криминального Лондона?

— На мой взгляд, ничего, — растерянно говорит Лестрейд. — Никаких следов активности. Судя по всему, они просто начали действовать все одновременно, и начали с массового убийства.

— Когда?

— Три дня назад.

Шерлок отключается от разговора в мгновение.

Три дня назад. _Почему именно в этот день?_ Предрождественское время, люди расслаблены, не ожидают подвоха…

_Нет._

Что-то должно было произойти. _Что-то незаметное для всех, но давшее сигнал для начала действий. Не теракт. Не катастрофа. Не политическое происшествие. Мелкое, незначительное событие._

_Что? Что было сигналом?_

_Что случилось три дня назад?_

Шерлок замирает в долю секунды, превращается в статую, чувствуя, как отчаянно колотится сердце. Он отвык. Особенно от дел, которые касаются лично его, касаются со всех сторон, потому что…

_Джон Ватсон._

_Три дня назад Джон Ватсон пришёл в его дом, чтобы впоследствии остаться в нём._

— Шерлок?

— Да? — отстранённо спрашивает он, всё ещё лихорадочно строя теорию.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Повтори ещё раз. Я мог что-нибудь упустить.

Лестрейд цокает языком и, вероятно, закатывает глаза, но сейчас его раздражение не имеет ни малейшего значения.

— Здесь флэшка с данными. Положу на стол. Специально для тебя все материалы дела.

— И как я, по-твоему, смогу с ними ознакомиться?

— Ой, не начинай, — фыркает Лестрейд. — Я прекрасно знаю, что у тебя обязательно есть какая-нибудь полезная штука, чтобы пользоваться ноутбуком без зрения.

— Есть. Но я не буду влезать в это дело, — качает головой Шерлок. — Я слишком многое потерял, чтобы снова наступить на эти грабли.

Лестрейд вдыхает глубоко, тяжело. Шерлок знает, что кроется за этим. Та же боль, что испытывает и он, только подкреплённая сотнями преступлений, которые ему пришлось раскрыть за это время. За время, пока Шерлок отсиживался, _прятался_ от мира на Бейкер-стрит, забившись в дальний угол.

Как будто сдался.

— Хотя бы посмотри, — говорит Лестрейд. — Я загляну вечером. Кстати, с чего это ты вдруг решил завести соседа?

— Спроси у него сам.

Лестрейд некоторое время стоит на месте, видимо, ожидая вопросов или чего-то ещё — затем разворачивается на пятках, и его шаги начинают отдаляться, когда Шерлоку вдруг приходит в голову идея.

— Инспектор!

— Весь Скотланд-Ярд к твоим ногам, — еле слышно ехидничает тот, но останавливается. — Что?

— Я посмотрю дело, если ты кое-что выяснишь для меня.

***

Когда дверь в гостиную с тихим скрипом открывается снова, Шерлок уже готов ко всему. И поэтому он тянет время максимально долго, чтобы обрушить вопрос на Джона в тот момент, когда он не будет этого ожидать.

— Ты не злишься? — осторожно спрашивает Джон, звякая чашками на столике рядом с креслом. Шерлок молчит, даже когда исходящая ароматным паром чашка оказывается у него в ладонях.

Он не уверен, что прав. И это, пожалуй, тот самый случай, когда он хотел бы оказаться неправым, чтобы только…

— Как прошёл рабочий день? — интересуется он. Джон фыркает, судя по звуку, прямо в чашку.

— Как всегда. А почему ты интересуешься?

Драматические паузы Шерлоку удавались всегда. И поэтому он медленно отпивает крохотный глоток из чашки, осторожно ставит её на блюдце и поднимает голову на Джона с таким выражением лица, которое, как ему кажется, не должно нести в себе угрозы.

А потом говорит:

— Я знаю о тебе всё, Джон Ватсон. И меня интересует только одно: как такой, как ты, может быть связан с людьми Джима Мориарти?


	10. Касание

— Кого-кого? — удивляется Джон так искренне, что Шерлок на мгновение впадает в ступор. Это не вписывается в построенную цепочку диалога. Джон должен был бы отрицать всё, или согласиться, или немедленно прикончить его, но…

— Мориарти. Джима Мориарти, — терпеливо повторяет Шерлок.

— Я… должен его знать? — Джон ёрзает в кресле, и оно неприятно скрипит, обозначая для Шерлока практически точное своё расположение. Пространство расширяется ровно настолько, чтобы охватить их обоих, сидящих друг перед другом в бессмысленной панике.

— Это ты мне скажи.

— Никогда не слышал его имени.

— Да? — усмехается Шерлок. — Ещё скажи, что ты здесь не затем, чтобы, в случае чего, быстро устранить меня.

И эта усмешка становится последней каплей, буквально взрывает Джона. Он теряет последние остатки самообладания, вскакивает, оказывается за секунду в паре дюймов от Шерлока. И выплескивает накопившиеся непонимание и раздражение — пожалуй, слишком бурно:

— Тебе не надоело меня подозревать?!

— Я не подозреваю тебя. Я всего лишь предположил, учитывая обстоятельства, что ты…

— Кто?! — ещё больше повышает голос Джон. — Киллер? Кто такой твой чёртов Мориарти и зачем я должен быть с ним связан? Ты параноик, Шерлок. Теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя никого нет. Ты в любом человеке видишь угрозу…

— Стоп! — он успокаивающим жестом выставляет вперёд обе ладони. — Успокойся. Произошло кое-что серьёзное в тот день, когда ты заявился ко мне. Я подумал, что твоё появление здесь — сигнал для людей… для одной группы людей.

Джон рассержен. Но говорит он уже не так громко.

— Шерлок, клянусь, я здесь не затем, чтобы следить за тобой. В смысле, я следил, чтобы прийти, но сейчас я… мне просто нравится здесь. Я не набивался к тебе в друзья и уж тем более не строю никаких преступлений против тебя. Поверь мне. Пожалуйста. 

— Почему я должен тебе верить? Учитывая странную историю твоего появления здесь…

— Потому же, почему, несмотря на все странности, принял меня как соседа, — неожиданно тихо говорит Джон. — И потому, что ты чувствуешь, когда я лгу.

Шерлок от его тона, мрачной решимости замолкает на полуслове, отключается от реальности, и мир за пределами кресла перестаёт существовать — он вцепляется в подлокотники так сильно, что пальцы сводит, и думает, думает. Так быстро, как ещё, кажется, никогда раньше.

— Ты ведёшь себя как лиса, которую загнали в угол, — зачем-то продолжает Джон. — Но я не гончая, Шерлок. Я такая же лиса, может, разве что, потрёпанная меньше.

_Вопрос только в том, веришь ли ты ему._

_Ты в некотором роде его давний должник, и это, пожалуй, самое время вернуть долг. Или нет?_

И вдруг Шерлока осеняет: да ведь знание об этом долге — оружие, и такое оружие похоже на атомную бомбу. Он знает о Джоне то, чего _не знает о себе сам Джон_.

_Значит ли это, что ты будешь в безопасности?_

_Нет._

_Но если он действительно замешан, ты можешь контролировать его, пока он здесь._

_Это не значит, что он будет всецело доверять Джону Ватсону. Это значит, что теперь он не может отпустить его слишком далеко._

— Хорошо, — слишком легко и неожиданно соглашается Шерлок, — я тебе верю. Теперь к следующей проблеме. Расскажи мне ещё раз максимально подробно, как ты сюда попал. Все мелочи, все детали, даже если они кажутся тебе незначительными.

— Встретил тебя на улице, — в десятый раз повторяет Джон. — Решил познакомиться с гением. Когда ты меня послал, проходил по Бейкер-стрит ежедневно, чтобы послушать тебя. Потом ты перестал играть, а однажды я увидел, как ты идёшь по улице и останавливаешься у этой двери, и на следующий день решил зайти. 

— Увидел меня? Ты не говорил раньше, — хмурится Шерлок.

Тревога исходит от Джона густой волной, и он как будто вот-вот коснётся, заразит этой волной Шерлока. Джон открыт, его чувства можно буквально потрогать — но Шерлоку страшно даже приблизиться к нему, потому что теперь, после того, _что_ узнал от Лестрейда, он точно знает, что ни в коем случае не может повторить этого. Не может подходить ближе, чем на максимально далёкое расстояние, чтобы не навредить больше.

Но Джон Ватсон не знает. И поэтому он открывается, даже не предполагая, _кто_ перед ним.

— Это что, важно?

— Ты сказал, что следил за мной, но не говорил, что всё произошло именно так. Да, это чертовски важно, сейчас всё важно, потому что мне абсолютно не нравится всё происходящее.

— Ты был в пальто, — уточняет Джон, даже не стараясь подавить тревогу. — Грязном, потрёпанном, как и в наши ранние встречи. Без скрипки, правда. Не знаю, откуда шёл. Судя по всему, ты меня не заметил.

— Чёрт.

Шерлок откидывает голову на спинку кресла, отпускает подлокотники, пальцы слегка покалывает. Он словно бы обмякает в кресле, как воздушный шарик, из которого разом выпустили весь воздух.

— Ты зашёл сюда на следующий день? Ты уверен? 

— Конечно, я уверен. Я увидел тебя, потом поехал домой, выспался, отработал смену и решился позвонить в дверь. Прошло чуть меньше суток. А что не так, может, перестанешь разводить интригу? 

_Что такое страх? Нечто иррациональное, не поддающееся объяснению. То, что убивает логику и здравый смысл.  
_  
Шерлоку Холмсу страшно.

Три года полного штиля, ни единой весточки, ни малейших изменений в чётко налаженном и спланированном _новом_ образе жизни.

_Привык. Расслабился._

— Шерлок?

_Ответь ему. Так или иначе, он разделяет твой страх._

_Но если ты ответишь, он будет понимать его причину._

— Всё не так, Джон. К тому дню, как ты появился здесь, я не выходил из дома больше недели. И я никак не мог стоять у двери, когда ты был там.

Джон сдавленно охает, и этот звук напоминает Шерлоку, что Джон Ватсон прекрасно знает, что такое _быть в опасности_. Что тот Джон Ватсон, который — теперь он уверен в этом совершенно точно — появился в его жизни на короткое время три года назад, ни за что не стал бы играть за тёмную сторону — потому что это не в его стиле, потому что он честный солдат и просто не создан для подобных интриг.

И это повод.

— На столе флэшка, ноутбук где-то на диване. Или, может, на кухне. Думаю, мне понадобится помощь.

Джон отходит и чем-то шуршит некоторое время, затем снова садится напротив, легко барабанит пальцами по крышке ноутбука. Сомневается. Это и понятно, кто бы на его месте не сомневался?..

— Мне обязательно в это влезать? Я имею в виду, я могу просто уехать назад в Кенсингтон. Это будет тяжело для меня, но я правда могу, если из-за моего присутствия здесь тебе грозит опасность или вроде того.

— Не неси ерунды.

— Ты только что подозревал меня в… Я немного не понял, в чём, но, видимо, это было как-то связано с твоей жизнью. И с теми убийствами, о которых пишут в газетах. Так что я не несу ерунды, я хочу, не знаю, обезопасить нас.

— Нас?

— Тебя и меня.

— Ты в любом случае как-то связан со мной и с убийствами, Джон. Ты можешь быть целью, сигналом или ловушкой. И чтобы в этом разобраться, мне придётся тащить тебя с собой в эту паутину.


	11. Ключ

— … не были найдены, — дочитывает Джон с экрана и устало трёт глаза. Материалов немного, всего несколько файлов, но читать вслух отчёты криминалистов — довольно неприятно даже для человека, вскрывавшего трупы.

Шерлок не реагирует, во всяком случае, внешне, и это немного пугает — то, как он моментально превращается в камень, когда думает. Джону почему-то кажется, что, реши он сейчас перетащить Шерлока куда-нибудь в другое место, тот и не заметит.

— Сколько ещё?

— Что? — вздрагивает Джон.

— Сколько ещё отчётов?

— Четырнадцать. Предыдущие десять были практически слово в слово, может, не стоит читать остальные?

— Нет, в них есть кое-что важное, — объясняет Шерлок таким тоном, будто разговаривает с ребёнком. — Места и имена. Я составляю карту.

— Зачем?

— Помнишь пункт о глупых вопросах?

Джон не обижен и не злится. Ему просто хочется свернуть шею Шерлоку, и это желание — возникающее уже не первый раз за короткое время — довольно-таки трудно сдерживать.

— Ладно, — говорит Джон как можно более равнодушно. — Почему я вообще должен тебе помогать, если ты даже не объясняешь мне, что ты делаешь и для чего?

— О боже, — Шерлок отмирает, резким движением складывает ладони. — Я уже всё тебе объяснил. Всё, что ты в состоянии понять. А всё остальное не могу понять я, так что и объяснить не могу. Двадцать четыре убийства, Джон! Возможно, связанные с тобой, или со мной, или вообще не связанные ни с кем из нас. Но это чертовски занимательно, и…

— Занимательно? — фыркает Джон. — Ты называешь убийства занимательными?

— Естественно. Убийство — это загадка, и большую часть подсказок для её решения я не в состоянии получить, как ты понимаешь. Поэтому мне и нужен… кто-нибудь.

— О. Только для этого?

— Нет, Джон. Не только. Но та невероятная случайность, из-за которой, возможно, всё это происходит, будет слишком тяжёлой для тебя. Любопытство наказуемо.

— Случайность? — переспрашивает Джон, окончательно путаясь. — Какая случайность? Ты опять о том, что я переехал сюда в день совершения массовых убийств? Я уже говорил, что не…

— Нет, другая. Намного более ранняя.

— О чём ты?

— Я ведь сказал, что любопытство наказуемо, — начинает злиться Шерлок. — Тебе не нужно этого знать. Просто поверь. Да, и кстати, передохни полчаса, потому что потом тебе придётся читать остальные отчёты. У экранного диктора ужасный голос, твой мне нравится больше.

Джон собирается было съязвить, но чёртов гений его уже не слушает — снова погружается в размышления, теперь более экспрессивные: вскакивает с кресла, беспорядочно бродит по комнате, то и дело ощупывая предметы — будто старается запомнить их. В конце концов он роняет что-то со стола и тут же проносится по коридору с чем-то непонятным в руках и скрывается в комнате, даже не удосужившись запереть дверь.

Джон сидит ещё несколько минут и собирается встать, чтобы слегка размяться — тело затекло от долгого сидения в кресле — как в кармане куртки начинает трезвонить его телефон.

Номер на экране ему не знаком, впрочем, это ни о чём не говорит.

— Слушаю, — говорит Джон Ватсон в трубку.

— Это Грег, — раздаётся в ответ чуть искажённый голос. — Ну, помните, утром виделись. У Шерлока телефона нет, так что я ваш номер нашёл.

— Что-то ещё случилось?

— Ну это как посмотреть, — вздыхает он. — Сняли видео с камер в парке, возле одного из трупов. Есть кое-что, что заинтересует Шерлока.

— А я тут при чём?

— Шерлок вчера сказал, что вы его глаза и коллега по загадке. Я думал, это означает, что вы вместе с ним над этим работать будете…

— О, — невесть почему усмехается Джон. — Да, именно. Коллега. Я просто спросил.

— Я буду через час, если вы не заняты, — уточняет Грег и, получив утвердительный ответ, отключается.

Джон вертит в руках мобильник. Новость это не самая важная, чтобы тотчас сообщать о ней Шерлоку, но сказать всё-таки надо; тем более, из его комнаты не раздаётся ни звука уже несколько минут, а дверь всё так же открыта, и это странно. Он уже успел напридумывать себе с десяток различных вариантов (потому что от Шерлока можно ожидать чего угодно), поэтому, ступая почему-то почти на цыпочках и максимально бесшумно, подходит к комнате и заглядывает в дверной проём.

Шерлок стоит спиной к двери и никак не реагирует на появление соседа — расстёгивает пуговицы на рукаве рубашки, почему-то стараясь не прикасаться к ткани, затем на втором, и…

_Джон хочет уйти, но вместо этого застывает столбом._

Шерлок снимает рубашку медленно, словно боясь что-нибудь повредить — себя, ткань, да хоть окружающий воздух, это уже не имеет никакого значения или смысла, потому что Джон вдруг перестаёт видеть абсолютно всё, кроме этой долбаной чёрной рубашки, как будто в замедленной съёмке соскальзывающей с резко очерченного в полутьме плеча.

_Вот тебе и ответ, Джон Ватсон. Ответ на незаданный вопрос. Что же ещё может быть причиной, по которой ты до сих пор терпишь этого…_

Бледная кожа Шерлока почти светится, если сравнивать с чёрной тканью. На его спине контрастом с бледной кожей вырисовываются тонкие чёрные линии, смыкающиеся в вытянутую петлю в верхней точке. Джон с запозданием осознаёт, что это татуировка, рубашка скользит ниже, и линии превращаются в скрипичный ключ. Почему-то это удивляет больше всего остального.

— Уже можно дышать, Джон. Я тебя и так слышу, если что, — усмехается Шерлок почти шёпотом, но для Джона это сейчас самый громкий звук в мире — разумеется, после бешено колотящегося сердца.

— Грег звонил, — как можно более равнодушно говорит он, отводя глаза, хотя чёртов гений замирает с наполовину снятой рубашкой. — У него для тебя новости.

— О. И что, мы поедем в Скотланд-Ярд?

— Не придётся. Он едет к нам. Не представляю, что такого ты для него сделал, но он, кажется, тебя уважает.

— А ты нет?

— И не надейся, — ворчит Джон и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, хотя от смущения уже не осталось и следа, так что вести диалог намного легче.

— Можешь не признаваться. Я и так знаю.

Эти слова летят ему в спину, вынуждая остановиться, обернуться.

Продолжить диалог.

_Который он не хочет продолжать._

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

— Это ещё почему?

— Тебе ведь плевать на то, что у других людей в голове, разве нет?

— Да, пожалуй. Что не мешает мне читать их так же легко, как ты читаешь утреннюю газету. Впрочем, может, даже легче.

Джон фыркает, и это выражает буквально всё, что он думает о такой самоуверенности.

— Не веришь, — кивает Шерлок, — конечно, не веришь. Окей. Ты мной восхищаешься, считаешь меня бестолковым, но умным, на грани гениальности. Что, кстати, ошибочно, но я не хочу объяснять, почему. А судя по тому, что было три минуты назад, когда ты стоял и пялился, ты в меня…

Звонок в дверь чертовски вовремя прерывает рассуждения — Шерлок мгновенно замолкает и напряжённо вслушивается. Джон наконец-то отмирает, и для него эта пауза — идеальный момент, чтобы, буквально, сбежать.


	12. Музыка из сна (-1)

Капля попадает за шиворот и ещё — прямо в глаз. Джон ёжится, поднимает воротник.

Прогулка определённо не лучшее, что можно сделать в такую погоду, но сейчас ему просто необходимо прогуляться — подальше от дома, от всего, что знакомо и дорого; отвлечься, переключиться, если это вообще возможно, потому что даже пациенты, в проблемы которых приходится вникать целиком и полностью, не могут отвлечь от…

Хорошо, что Рози они отправили на время в гости к его родителям. Ни к чему ей находиться в _такой_ атмосфере.

Джон бездумно делает несколько пересадок — с автобуса на автобус, не узнавая ни единого места или вывески вокруг, смотрит как будто сквозь них. Выходит где-то, идёт за людьми, мелкие капли оседают на лице, волосах и одежде. Это, вне обыкновения, не противно.

_Мы здесь никогда не были. Хотя могли бы однажды прогуляться._

Толпа движется, дождь капает, Джон наступает в лужу, и ботинки промокают почти моментально; это грозит простудой уже к сегодняшнему вечеру. Шум улицы вокруг него настолько монотонный, что все звуки, которые раньше он выделял из общего фона автоматически, сейчас будто сплетаются, продолжают друг друга. Джон проваливается в этот фоновый шум, тонет в нём, к чертям выбрасывая из головы все причиняющие боль мысли — хоть на пару часов, до того, как он вернётся домой.

Это состояние — длящееся уже почти неделю — он бы не смог описать словами. Стоит на секунду перестать контролировать себя, и мир вокруг растворяется.

Почему-то он заглядывает в лица проходящих мимо людей.

Дождь чуть усиливается, становится холоднее, ботинки промокают полностью, а куртку давно пора выжимать. Фоновый шум меняет тональность, как если бы к странному оркестру, играющему абсолютно без нот, вдруг присоединились какие-то инструменты и… скрипка?

Джон отчётливо слышит скрипку. Хотя секунду назад эта ассоциация существовала только в его голове. От удивления он даже выныривает из своей тоски, с некоторым облегчением обнаруживая себя совершенно не там, где он в последний раз вышел из автобуса; скрипка действительно звучит в воздухе, идущая перед ним парочка прислушивается и сворачивает на другую сторону улицы, Джон невесть зачем идёт за ними.

Табличке «Бейкер-стрит» на ближайшем доме он удивляется ничуть не меньше, чем скрипке — это совсем недалеко от дома и никак не укладывается в его представление о местонахождении; впрочем, так даже лучше, потому что не придётся возвращаться через весь город в мокрой одежде и обуви. Кафе с ярко-красным козырьком заметно издалека, но скрипка звучит не из него. Джон идёт дальше, вглядывается, выхватывая из картинки окружающего мира отдельные яркие детали, но только подойдя почти вплотную, видит тёмную фигуру, прислонившуюся к стене.

Джон всё ещё не воспринимает картинку в целом, так что взгляд его цепляется за смычок, тёмные растрёпанные кудри, длинные пальцы на грифе скрипки, а потом он переводит взгляд вниз и вдруг обнаруживает шляпу с несколькими монетами на дне; тут же снова смотрит вверх, смотрит с тщательностью и вниманием врача и в конце концов обнаруживает то, что искал — травму: полуприкрытые глаза музыканта покрыты белесой плёнкой, это выглядит довольно жутко.

В струнных инструментах Джон не разбирается, но и слышал он их довольно редко, чтобы привыкнуть. Так что в какой-то момент он просто ловит себя на том, что уже невесть сколько времени стоит в оцепенении на тротуаре, вслушиваясь в мелодии, сменяющие одна другую почти незаметно. Кажется, за это время музыка ни разу не останавливалась — впрочем, Джон в этом не уверен, как не уверен сейчас абсолютно ни в чём; кроме того, что на улице почти стемнело, а это значит, что надо добраться до дома и хотя бы сегодня хорошенько выспаться перед завтрашней сменой.

Джон собирается было уйти, но вдруг нащупывает в кармане несколько монет; подходит ближе, зачем-то наклоняется — хотя может уронить монетки в шляпу и просто так — затем снова поднимает голову и вдруг натыкается на жуткий взгляд, обращённый прямо на него. Спустя пару секунд Джон отмирает и начинает адекватно соображать, видит, что музыкант почти незаметно поворачивает голову на любой мало-мальски громкий звук, вслушивается даже сквозь скрипку. Но всё равно это немного напугало его.

***

Джон заходит в квартиру в Кенсингтоне почти в девять вечера — проигнорировав автобусы и такси, он решил прогуляться до дома пешком и в итоге сделал большой круг. В ботинках уже давно хлюпает вода, вся одежда промокла насквозь; но ему на удивление хорошо. Во всяком случае, гораздо лучше, чем в предыдущие несколько дней.

_Несмотря на всё, ты будешь тосковать по ней. Потому что любой нормальный человек тосковал бы._

Ботинки отправляются на обувную полку сушиться, одежда — в стиральную машинку, Джон переодевается в домашние брюки. Спать на удивление не хочется, хотя утром, он знает, он снова будет проклинать себя за это — но то будет утром, а сейчас сна ни в одном глазу. Джон, не включая свет на кухне, почти на ощупь ставит чайник, роется в холодильнике и вдруг вспоминает, что в одном из шкафов была припрятана коробка имбирного печенья, он не слишком любит имбирное, но, пожалуй, сойдёт и такое.

Свист напоминает о чайнике, печенье уже засохло, но есть его всё ещё можно. Джон обхватывает горячую чашку обеими руками, пальцы чуть покалывает. От чая ощущается только обжигающее тепло, а печенье безвкусным песком крошится во рту — но всё-таки Джону кажется, что сегодня произошло что-то хорошее, хотя он и не может толком сформулировать, что именно.

Чай он допивает залпом, едва не обжигая горло, и оставляет пустую чашку и коробку с печеньем на столе. Вытягивается по привычке на правой стороне кровати и долго-долго смотрит в потолок, неосознанно прокручивая в голове какую-то мелодию. Кажется, это та, которую сегодня он услышал от скрипки.

Джон открывает глаза, когда уже наступает утро — на удивление, за полчаса до будильника.

*** 

Джон ходит по Бейкер-стрит почти каждый день.

Ему трудно в этом признаться, даже самому себе, но это уже вошло в привычку — выскакивать из дома в любую погоду, чтобы добраться до Бейкер-стрит и пару часов простоять просто так, слушая музыку.

Джон не понимает музыку. Вернее, раньше не понимал.

Но эта скрипка абсолютно точно не нуждается в переводчике.

Некоторые мелодии Джон слышит уже не в первый раз; несмотря на довольно идиотские отношения с любыми мелодиями, он запоминает их почти сразу. Но больше всего его удивляет не внезапно проснувшаяся хорошая память, а то, как он встречает этого скрипача каждый раз, когда приходит — несмотря на идиотскую погоду, довольно холодный ветер и прочие неприятные для долгого стояния на улице факторы. Тем не менее, Джона восхищает этот человек.

И не только игрой. Чем-то ещё.

Это довольно странно для Джона — восхищаться кем-то, с кем он абсолютно не знаком, но, тем не менее, сейчас происходит именно это. Ещё одна странность в копилку последних месяцев, Джон уже давно их не считает и даже почти не замечает.

***

Он делает круг, пытаясь всё-таки обойти тянущее его как магнитом место; но Бейкер-стрит всё-таки появляется на пути, и Джон не в силах развернуться и пойти в другую сторону.

Он давно помнит каждую мелочь по дороге к заветному дому: магазинчик, след краски на ограде, отколотая плитка, кафе с ярко-красным козырьком. Это кажется ему ужасно глупым, но все эти мелочи прочно въедаются в память, как будто прокладывая новую тропу куда-то в философское понятие будущего.

Сегодня почти нет ветра, но довольно холодно, а ещё накрапывает мелкий противный дождь. Джон бездумно перебирает в кармане лёгкие монетки, обгоняя неспешно идущих по улице людей.

Пятьсот футов. Триста.

Знакомый угол дома. Тёмная фигура. Длинное пальто, довольно старое, с заметной дырой; длинные пальцы на грифе скрипки; тёмные кудри, уже мокрые.

На улице тихо, он почти не поворачивает голову, чтобы вслушаться во что-нибудь. И это тоже удивительно, потому что это он делает всегда. Но что ещё более удивительно — то, что он сейчас играет, Джон не слышал ещё ни разу. И это прекрасно.

_Она бы сказала тебе, что это удивительно удачный день, чтобы что-то в жизни поменять._

Монетки звенят в куртке, когда он вытаскивает руки из карманов, толпа вдруг перестаёт существовать, но теперь это уже не тоска, а что-то другое, волнующее, как в детстве Рождество или день рождения. Джон Ватсон, прошедший войну и смерть, почему-то долго стоит на краю тротуара и собирает все свои остатки мужества, чтобы подойти к скрипачу и просто спросить:

_— Не подскажете название?.._


	13. Вспомнить

_Язык отчётов крайне идиотский, но разбираться, в принципе, не в чем: пуля в голове у каждого, можно даже не слушать, главное — адрес. Шерлок в который раз искренне рад наличию чертогов; без зрения плохо, но уже привычно, а без чертогов в темноте он бы давно сошёл с ума от скуки._

_Карта выстраивается перед глазами, как настоящая. Шерлок помнит Лондон от площадей до мелких переулков; так что «раскидать» точки на карте не составляет большого труда._

_Солсбери-стрит. Кроуфорд Плэйс. Бэлл-стрит._

_Позади уже двадцать отчётов._

— Следующий. Не делай пауз.

Запах крепкого кофе с… корицей — значит, от Лестрейда, он пьёт эту дрянь едва ли не литрами; уже вечер, но запах довольно яркий — пил не утром. Шерлок переключается с корицы на следующий запах и чуть заметно усмехается: _всё-таки не совпадение, не забыл._

— Но учти, я всё ещё не очень понимаю, зачем я вообще это делаю, — уточняет Джон, еле слышным лёгким глухим ударом касаясь тачпада ноутбука. _Двадцать первый. Шерлок понял ещё на пятнадцатом, но почему-то не останавливает Джона; хотя по его интонациям даже дураку понятно, что доктору чертовски надоело это, на его взгляд, бессмысленное чтение вслух._

— Ладно, можешь не читать полностью, — фыркает Шерлок, всё вокруг мгновенно затихает, пространство снова сужается до него самого и кресла под ним — три человека в комнате, но двое иногда перестают существовать. _Запретить им, что ли, молчать?.._ — Назови адреса. Все двадцать четыре, с самого начала, ещё раз, по порядку.

Джон неразборчиво ругается сквозь зубы, тыкает в тачпад уже немного агрессивнее, но, тем не менее, начинает открывать документы — без едких замечаний, на удивление.

_Всё-таки есть и плюсы — о людях забываешь, пока они не начинают говорить. Но он говорит, напоминая о своём присутствии на короткое время._

— Зачем это, Шерлок?

— О, есть кое-что интересное. Эти убийства — посылка, привет для меня, вопрос только, от кого. На слово вы оба мне не поверите, но карта не соврёт.

Джон работает довольно долго, и по мере продвижения к концу темп его дыхания меняется — из возмущённых громких выдохов носом на еле слышное дыхание ртом: удивлён, возможно, растерян или напуган.

— Есть что-то ещё, инспектор? — нарочито лениво спрашивает Шерлок. Заполнить паузу, ничего более.

— Видео. Я говорил Джону, когда звонил.

— Что на нём?

— Мужчина… и женщина. На Солсбери, за полчаса до убийства. Я подумал, это может кое-что значить.

— Покажите его Джону. Он мало что смыслит в преступлении, но, возможно, внимателен к мелочам из-за медицинского образования.

— Я, вообще-то, всё слышу, — уточняет Джон себе под нос.

— Я и надеюсь, что ты слушаешь. Может, возьмёшь на заметку.

— Либо работаю над твоей дурацкой картой, либо делаю заметки.

— Смотрю, ты не изменился, Шерлок, — судя по тону, довольно грустно улыбается Лестрейд. — Ты совершенно не изменился. За три-то года в одиночестве — это правда удивительно.

— Что должно было измениться?

— Отношение к людям, может быть?

— Что не так в моём отношении к?..

Шерлок замолкает моментально, когда слышит глубокий вдох: Джон наконец отрывается от ноутбука и — скрип пластика по ткани — молча поворачивает его, вероятно, к Лестрейду. Инспектор удивлённо цокает языком:

— Точки убийства… Шерлок…

— Скрипичный ключ. Да, я знаю. Скрипичный ключ из точек убийства. Я же говорил, что всё это адресовано мне.

— О! Ну точно, — выдыхает Лестрейд. — И как ты узнал, позволь спросить?

— Джон ведь читал мне отчёты.

— Ты по памяти создаёшь карту? — удивляется инспектор. Шерлок рисует себе эту картинку практически до мельчайших деталей: _недоумённый взгляд, поворот головы; чуть отклоняется назад, слегка запрокидывает голову — Лестрейд так всегда делает, когда что-то не понимает и возмущён этим._

— Ну он ведь гений, — почти язвительно отвечает вместо него Джон; лёгкий смешок, и Шерлок снова начинает нервно постукивать пальцами по подлокотнику: картинка никак не хочет прорисовываться, ему незнакомы эмоции Джона, его жесты, его выражения лица. И это почему-то жутко раздражает. _Надо было запомнить. Тогда._

— Шерлок, но ведь три года прошло, — невесть зачем снова начинает эту _нежелательную_ тему Лестрейд. _И почему так трудно не вспоминать прошлое?_

— И что?

— За это время многое забывается.

— Только не в моём случае.

— Покажите видео, Грег, — вклинивается Джон тоном, который обычно называют «не терпящий возражений». Неужели что-то он всё-таки понимает?

Лестрейд звенит ключами и мелочью — ищет что-то в кармане; наконец находит, звон прекращается, в следующую секунду Джон слегка царапает корпус ноутбука, очевидно, флэшкой, пытаясь найти вход на ощупь. Находит не сразу или решает посмотреть, где он, флэшка занимает своё место, и снова раздаются лёгкие глухие удары по тачпаду.

— Можно включать? — уточняет доктор. И ответом служит, видимо, кивок, потому что ответ вслух не звучит. Шерлок напрягается, превращается в слух, готовясь улавливать малейшие шорохи — звук на видео вряд ли имеет значение, но лучше переоценить, чем недооценить. Тихие помехи, не меняя тональности, звучат в пустоте, не давая никакой информации; напряжение возрастает.

И Шерлок вздрагивает всем телом, когда Джон вдруг охает, обозначая себя в пространстве и нарушая эту короткую паузу; и даже, кажется, едва не роняет ноутбук, потому что сильно и резко дёргается вперёд.

— Что?

Молчание, судорожные вдохи Джона, помехи прекращают звучать — видео на паузе. _Что-то происходит. Но что?_

— Что вы там увидели? Лестрейд?

_Это молчание, эта пауза заставляет нервничать._

— Джон?

— Моя… — голос Джона хрипит, как будто его только что придушили. — Моя жена. На видео. Моя жена, которая умерла два месяца назад.

Шерлок думал, что доктор был в шоке, когда увидел на карте ключ, но нет — тогда это было, кажется, лёгкое мимолётное удивление. Вот теперь он действительно в шоке. И Шерлок тоже — от неё он ожидал чего угодно, но никак не этого.

_Кажется, придётся кое-что рассказать. Он не готов, но он никогда не будет готов к такому._

— Джон?

— Да? — бесстрастно отзывается он. _Мёртвый голос, без эмоций. Надо думать, он действительно в её смерть поверил?_

— Ты спрашивал о случайности, Джон. Кажется, пришло время рассказать.

Теперь затаивает дыхание Лестрейд, а в Джоне ничего не меняется — кажется, он только что пережил слишком сильный удар, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё. Усугублять не хочется, но надо. И Шерлок говорит — против логики, здравого смысла и простого человеческого сочувствия.

— Не задавай вопросов, потом объясню. Просто отвечай. Хорошо?

Молчание.

— Джон и Мэри Ватсон. Три года назад, после рождения дочери, вам пришлось спешно переехать, верно?

— Да, в Кенсингтон. Я забрал Мэри прямо из роддома, — нехотя и всё так же без эмоций бормочет Джон, явно не понимая ровным счётом ничего. Счастливый человек.

— Потому что в твоей старой квартире был взрыв?

— Да. Откуда ты…

— Я ведь просил пока не задавать вопросов. Причину выяснили?

— Сказали, взорвался газ. Я не вникал, всем занималась Мэри.

— О. И не сказала ничего тебе? Понятно. Теперь вопросы… сложнее. Как она умерла?

— Шерлок… Она ведь не умерла, если видео…

Ему действительно не хочется об этом расспрашивать. Только не Джона. Но выбора нет.

— Это важно. Как?

— Не вернулась домой, через неделю её труп нашли в парке. Это было громкое дело, во всех газетах освещалось. Я ездил на опознание, но там всё было… месиво… я узнал только волосы, но не был уверен. Тесты показали, что это она.

— Ты говорил обо всём этом с кем-нибудь?

— Нет. Не считаю нужным распространяться о подобных вещах.

— Отлично. Потому что всё очень серьёзно, Джон. Ты сидишь?

— Да. Всё ещё.

— Значит, меньше шансов, что, в случае обморока, встретишь затылком мой ковёр.

— Обморока?

— Ну, возможно, это будет шоком для тебя.

Кресло чуть скрипит, Джон дышит быстро и поверхностно. Шерлоку не хочется слышать его недоумение и совершенно не хочется причинять боль теми словами, которые он собирается произнести. Но иначе нельзя.

— Взрыв был из-за меня, — медленно произносит он, стараясь, чтобы голос не сорвался. — Из-за того, что я не успел предположить. Я видел списки погибших. И вообще списки жильцов этого дома. Приходилось следить за выжившими, потому что я не был уверен, что взрыв предназначался не для кого-нибудь конкретно. Я узнал, что у тебя родилась девочка, а через два месяца слежка стала бессмысленной — он охотился не за кем-то из вас, этот взрыв вообще был нужен лишь для отвлечения моего внимания от… нашей проблемы.

— То есть ты всё это время знал, кто я?

— Теоретически. Но это не самое важное.

— Ты только что сказал мне, что я чуть не погиб из-за тебя. Что может быть важнее?

Шерлок собирается с мыслями. Это действительно тяжело.

— Как давно ты знаешь Мэри?

— Знал, — автоматически поправляет Джон. — Мы познакомились за два года до рождения Рози. Получается, чуть больше пяти лет.

— Она рассказывала тебе о своей юности? О родителях, школе?

— Она сказала, что не любит об этом вспоминать.

— И ты не задумывался, почему?

— Нет.

_Вдох, выдох, сжать пальцы на подлокотниках, не показывать раздражение и нежелание._

— Джон. Какая девичья фамилия Мэри?

— Морстен, — судя по голосу, он всё больше путается в этих вопросах.

— Я так и думал. Скажи ему, — с огромным трудом возвращаясь к своему обычному тону, требует Шерлок. — Скажи ему… Грег.

Лестрейд словно чем-то давится, фыркает, наверное, таращит глаза на Шерлока — хорошо, что этого не видно, самая идиотская мина, которую можно состроить. Впрочем, ситуация не даёт времени на шутки, вся ситуация, от начала и до конца, каждый её пункт.

— Не Морстен, Джон, — произносит инспектор в разы мягче, чем обычно, словно стараясь заранее подсластить то, что он хочет сказать. — Не Морстен. Но почти. Моран.

Джон издаёт какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, вцепляется во что-то так, что ткань трещит. Эта фамилия, конечно, ему знакома. Как и всему остальному Лондону.

— Если ты уверен, что на видео она, то она жива, Джон. Это факт. Мэри Моран, она… _его_ младшая сестра. Это абсурдно, но тебе придётся мне поверить, потому что это правда.

— И… давно ты знаешь? — спрашивает Джон максимально спокойно, но спокойствие это настолько натянутое, что даже немного не по себе.

— Три года.

— О. Ну замечательно! — взрывается Джон. — И ты не сказал мне об этом раньше?!

— Она ведь не пыталась тебя убить, зачем раскрывать все тайны? — небрежно пожимает плечами Шерлок. И даже улыбается краем рта — только бы не выдать истинных эмоций.

Только не сейчас.


	14. Тишина

Время за полночь, и Джон — третий, по сути, раз за короткое время и уж точно вопреки своему устоявшемуся режиму — не спит. Несколько часов перед экраном — от этого с непривычки болят и ужасно слезятся глаза, но Джон почему-то никак не может заставить себя выключить ноутбук и пойти наконец в кровать. Не может перестать раз за разом пересматривать это долбаное видео.

На нём, на самом деле, нет почти никакой информации: пятьдесят четыре секунды, только самое важное, объяснил Грег; женщина и мужчина, припаркованный у тротуара старенький серый Рено. Три шага в кадре, она поворачивается, взмахивает рукой и что-то быстро и импульсивно говорит — сердце Джона снова болезненно сжимается. Этот жест он знает и помнит наизусть, Мэри всегда делает так, если яростно отстаивает свою точку зрения. Мужчина на видео тем временем резко перехватывает её руку, сильно сжимает; она отталкивает его, трёт запястье. Оба садятся в машину, и через пару секунд кадр пустеет.

Раз за разом. Одно и то же.

_Зачем ты его смотришь?_

— И правда, зачем? — переспрашивает из ниоткуда уже до мелких интонаций знакомый голос. Джон вздрагивает, прикрывает крышку ноутбука и зажмуривается, чтобы спустя некоторое время разглядеть чёрное на чёрном, силуэт Шерлока в кресле напротив. Чёрт знает, когда он пришёл и уходил ли вообще — всё время, прошедшее с первого просмотра видео, для Джона не существует.

— Я… Не знаю, — отвечает он идиотскую чистую правду. — Правда, не знаю. Может, пытаюсь найти в нём следы… чёрт знает… графики? Доказать себе, что это не моя жена, а нарисованный компьютером образ?

— И где ты такое вычитал, не расскажешь? — неожиданно весело интересуется Шерлок, и Джону уже в который раз хочется его ударить. — Моя жена, не моя жена… Звучит как завязка для сериала. Хочешь сериал — сходи к миссис Хадсон, она их любит.

— Но этого не может быть, Шерлок. Такого не бывает.

— Жаль тебя расстраивать, но если ты видишь на записи свою жену, то это она. Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

— И что мне тогда делать?

— Зачем что-то делать?

— Ты издеваешься? — в голосе Джона появляются близкие к истеричным нотки, кажется, он готов сорваться. Шерлок, кажется, понимает, что перегнул палку, потому что — после короткой паузы — отвечает уже совершенно другим тоном:

— Подумай сам, Джон. Если она поступила так с тобой и с вашей дочерью, может, у неё были на это причины?

— Оправдываешь её?

— Рассуждаю.

— Хорошо, — Джон с некоторым облегчением закрывает ноутбук, бездумно взъерошивает себе волосы, только бы занять чем-то руки. — Причины. Пусть будут причины. Что мне делать с этим?

— Ждать.

— Просто ждать?

Шерлок не отвечает. Забирается с ногами в кресло — это видно едва-едва, скорее угадывается, но Джону кажется, будто он наблюдает каждое движение — некоторое время ёрзает в нём. Джон зевает, Шерлок замирает в кресле. Тишина, нависающая над ними в следующую секунду, не кажется тяжёлой или неловкой, нет — она, и это чертовски странно, кажется привычной, уютной и даже…

Джон трясёт головой, чтобы прервать мысль, и обнаруживает, что он почти заснул. Опускает ноутбук с колен на пол, кресло чуть скрипит. Шерлок невесть почему усмехается.

— Что?

— О, нет, ничего.

— Шерлок.

— Удивляюсь совпадениям, — нехотя признаётся он. — Если ты говоришь, что и правда случайно здесь, то это самая невероятная случайность из всех, произошедших со мной. Вселенная в редких случаях ленива, Джон.

— И ты хочешь поговорить об этом в… — Джон смотрит на телефон и еле слышно матерится. — В три часа ночи?

— Ночью думать легче.

— О, ну надо же, — ему не хочется язвить, но усталость берёт своё. Глаза закрываются практически сами собой, приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не вырубиться прямо в кресле. — Неужели тебе что-то может мешать думать?

— А ты думаешь, нет?

— Честно говоря, я вообще не понимаю. Ты долбаный гений, и я тебя не понимаю, Шерлок.

— Я долго тренировался.

— Да как вообще можно до такого дойти? Все эти враги, скрипичный ключ на карте… Потеря зрения, не влияющая на способности. Это же абсурд. Дешёвая голливудская фантастика.

— Тем не менее, я такой и есть, Джон. Ты сам в этом убедился. А в слепоте есть плюс — никто не воспринимает тебя всерьёз. Хотя это и огромный минус, но как посмотреть.

— А что твои… ну, эти, враги?

— О, они тоже думают, что я теперь совершенно бесполезен как детектив.

— И ошибаются!

— Я буду рад, Джон, если ты не будешь трубить об этом на каждом углу.

Джон сжимает пальцы и вдруг понимает, что последние несколько минут сидел, вцепившись в подлокотники. Надо признать, рассказанное Шерлоком действительно звучало жутковато.

И в ту же секунду Джон ловит себя на мысли, что его всё это чертовски интригует.

— Ты больше не будешь смотреть это видео? — вдруг спрашивает Шерлок.

По улице проезжает машина — свет фар, еле слышный отсюда звук мотора. Джон резко поднимает голову, но успевает увидеть перед собой только силуэт: растрёпанные кудри и наброшенный на плечи халат.

— Я не знаю.

Он фыркает, как будто Джон совершил невесть какую глупость. Впрочем, может, так и есть.

— Я правда не знаю, — уточняет Джон — и продолжает объяснять, больше себе, чем Шерлоку: — Понимаешь ли, в чём фишка. Я вообще не уверен, что я хочу её возвращения.

— О…

— Нет. Молчи. Никаких комментариев.

— Я и не собирался.

Разговор заходит в тупик. Джон вообще не понимает смысла этих ночных бесед, а тем более в таком состоянии — он начинает отключаться, как только в диалоге проскальзывает пауза.

— Расскажи о дочери, — просит Шерлок, снова выдёргивая его из полусна. Это злит, но на злость сил уже не осталось. 

— Зачем?

— Мне интересно.

— Тебе интересна чья-то жизнь? Да ладно.

— Правда. Я ведь столько времени за вами следил, мы почти семьёй стали. Ну, если бы я вам раскрылся…

— Тогда нас бы убили.

— Не факт.

— Её зовут Рози, — говорит Джон, уводя разговор подальше от убийств. — Розамунд Мэри Ватсон. Доволен?

— Откуда такое странное имя?

— И это говорит человек, которого зовут Шерлок? Мэри придумала. Я правда не знаю.

— И… Где она сейчас? — осторожно уточняет Шерлок. — Твоя дочь. Что у вас произошло?

— Рози у моих родителей. Они гораздо лучше ладят с детьми, к тому же, я так и не смог объяснить ей, куда делась мама.

— Ты оставил трёхлетнюю девочку только потому, что она задавала неудобные вопросы? — в возмущении повышает голос Шерлок.

Кажется, начинает светлеть. Джону плевать.

— Это было довольно глупо, знаю. Но я навещаю её время от времени.

— Почему нельзя было остаться с ней? Или, не знаю, привезти её сюда? Я выгляжу странным, но я не запретил бы тебе жить с дочерью, будь уверен.

— Шерлок, ты ещё не понял? — горько усмехается Джон. — Я не знаю, что с ней делать, потому что Рози не моя дочь. В смысле, биологически.


	15. Не будет

— Вопрос не в том, чего ожидать дальше, Шерлок. Вопрос в том, что делать.

Кофе с корицей, «Хьюго Босс», мятная жвачка, свежая выпечка — запахи смешиваются, переплетаются, но Шерлок всё равно знает, кому из них какой аромат принадлежит. Выпечкой наверняка пахнет не только от Джона, но и вообще в комнате — после бессонной ночи он не рискнул поехать в больницу, хотя утром, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, выходил в магазин.

Желудок предательски сжимается. _Сколько дней без еды на этот раз?.._ Неважно. К чёрту еду.

— Отпечатки нашли?

— Нет, — вздыхает инспектор, — ни одного и ни на одном трупе. Вокруг тоже ничего.

— О. Становится ещё интереснее.

— Интереснее? — уточняет Джон, до этого почти полчаса сохранявший молчание. — Ты снова это сказал. Люди погибли, Шерлок, это не интересно, а…

— Да ладно. Им уже всё равно не помочь, а поиск истины — прекрасное развлечение для меня. Попробуй когда-нибудь, может, тебе тоже понравится.

— И не подумаю.

— Потом поругаетесь, — нетерпеливо вклинивается в перебранку инспектор. — Шерлок, что делать?

— Что уже сделано?

— Номера машины с видео пробиты, как и номера всех автомобилей, попавших в то время на камеры. Конкретно этот Рено вообще угнали неделю назад. В розыск повесили, но вряд ли вообще что-то будет с этой стороны. Опросили огромную толпу свидетелей — ничего. Людей с видео искать тоже бесполезно, лиц не видно…

— Женщина — это Мэри, — перебивает его Джон, и голос у доктора такой, что Шерлок не рискует съязвить. — Мэри, точно. Я в любом случае её узнаю.

— Проверили. По документам она мертва, больше нигде не светилась. Тупик.

— А… — начинает было Джон, но тут же умолкает на полуслове. Видимо, предложить ему нечего.

— Если что-нибудь появится насчёт Мэри, вам обязательно расскажут. Во всяком случае, Шерлок попросил меня доносить до вас любую информацию о ней.

— Вот как.

— Вы поэтому сюда переехали? Из-за неё? — в лоб интересуется Лестрейд. Превосходно играет свою роль, на миг даже Шерлок верит в то, что инспектор — бестактный любопытный болван.

— Вас это не касается! — моментально взрывается Джон.

Шерлок улыбается краем рта.

— Ну что вы, Лестрейд, не поэтому. Джон любит встревать во всякие гадости, а посему будет моей поддержкой на нелёгком пути детективного расследования, — премерзким тоном сюсюкает Шерлок, издеваясь даже не над инспектором, а над соседом.

— Заткнись! — ожидаемо реагирует Джон.

— О, я тебя задел. А что, если не заткнусь?

— Ты… ты козёл, Шерлок. И я не понимаю, зачем ты меня провоцируешь. Так что извините, Грег, но я с ним разговаривать отказываюсь, — сквозь зубы скороговоркой произносит Джон, но, тем не менее, не уходит — агрессивно плюхается в кресло и молчит.

_Отличный момент, чтобы, наконец, о деле поговорить._

— Итак, никаких вариантов, как их найти, у вас нет?

— Уже нет. Проверили всё, что могли.

— Тогда остаётся только одно.

— И что же?

— Ждать.

— Ты это уже говорил, — _слишком быстро_ не выдерживает Джон. — Это что, твой основной принцип — просто сидеть и ждать?

Шерлок резко встаёт, в два шага преодолевает пространство между ним и Джоном. Тот моментально затихает, даже, кажется, задерживает дыхание — потому что этот _почти рывок_ был действительно неожиданным. Шерлок знает, сейчас он нависает над доктором довольно-таки устрашающе.

— Если ты ещё не понял, — спокойно и даже довольно тихо говорит он, — объясняю как идиоту. Потому что даже идиот бы додумался, что всё это, включая тебя, предназначено лишь для того, чтобы запутать меня, напугать. С этим промашка вышла, я не боюсь. Но основная суть ожидания в том, что будут ещё сюрпризы, и если сейчас их нельзя обнаружить, то потом — рано или поздно — они совершат ошибку.

Он всё ещё не двигается, и Джон, судя по звуку, не двигается тоже. Наверное, с его точки зрения это всё вообще выглядит как будни в психушке, но чёрт бы с ним. Шерлок отмирает за долю секунды, поворачивается к инспектору, навешивает на лицо довольно благожелательную маску:

— Я серьёзно. Хотите получить их — ждите и докладывайте мне обо всём, что происходит. Буду держать тебя в курсе _наших_ новостей.

— Да… Хорошо, — ошарашенно мямлит Лестрейд, видимо, уже отвыкший от гневных отповедей Шерлока. И быстро добавляет: — Я пойду, пожалуй. А то все подумают, что я к вам прихожу, чтобы не работать.

До лестницы инспектор делает восемь шагов, и потом — по одному на ступеньку. Шерлок встаёт через несколько секунд после него, тоже выходит на лестничный пролёт, автоматически считая свои и его шаги — и они оба останавливаются почти одновременно, шесть-пятнадцать.

— Что-то ещё?

— Да, мне вдруг стало кое-что интересно.

— Мне стоит бояться, если тебе интересно?

— Всего один невинный вопрос. Почему ты вдруг здесь пасёшься каждый день? Не из-за дела, ты ведь мог спокойно позвонить Джону и рассказать, если бы что-то появилось.

— Ты знаешь, почему.

— Не знаю. Объясни.

— О, ты знаешь. Ну ладно… я, вообще-то, не собирался о тебе заботиться или помогать тебе, если что. Я тут просто… — объясняет инспектор довольно сбивчиво, и тут же собирается с духом — видимо, накипело: — Да потому что в прошлый раз, когда это случилось, ты чуть не умер, Шерлок! Ты меня идиотом считаешь, я знаю, но даже мне очевидно, кто за всем этим стоит. И если ты столкнёшься с ним ещё раз, кто знает, что случится.

— Ничего не случится.

— Да? Ты уверен?

— Он давно мёртв, а мне теперь нечего терять.

Лестрейд смеётся. Кажется, искренне. Хохочет так, будто Шерлок только что рассказал ему лучший в мире анекдот.

Это странно, потому что Шерлок _не понимает_.

— И что тебя рассмешило, позволь узнать?

— То, что ты чертовски наивен.

— О. Это я-то наивен?

— Разумеется. И ещё… Знаешь, я был не прав, — вдруг уже серьёзным тоном говорит Лестрейд, останавливаясь на ступеньке — она жалобно скрипит. — Когда сказал, что ты не изменился. Нет, правда, что-то в тебе поменялось, и я даже знаю, что именно.

— Удиви.

— Ты тянешься к нему, это же очевидно.

Шерлок оборачивается, делает шаг вперёд — плюс ещё один, семь — к лестнице, находит край ступеньки в последний момент. И никак не может понять, что именно его сейчас задело.

— К кому?

— К Джону, конечно.

— О. И с чего ты сделал такой вывод?

— Ты его слушаешь.

— Я сегодня тебя весь день слушал. Что, я и к тебе тянусь?

— Ты его слушаешь, как свою скрипку, — неожиданно без следа иронии уточняет Лестрейд. — Я вас три раза вместе видел, но даже мне понятно. Каждый вздох, каждый шаг, даже когда разговариваешь со мной или размышляешь. Препираешься с ним по пустякам, хотя обычно считаешь себя выше этого. И ты объясняешь ему свои логические цепочки, а это дорогого стоит, мне ли не знать. За эти три года, да и раньше, ты никогда и никого так не слушал и ни к кому не тянулся, Шерлок. А это значит, что он изменил тебя, причём, кажется, в лучшую сторону. И ты сказал про поддержку…

— Пошутил. _Это же очевидно_ , — передразнивает тон инспектора Шерлок. — Я ни к кому за поддержкой больше не обращаюсь, прошлый раз закончился слишком плачевно.

Тот хрустит кулаками, наверняка ещё стискивает зубы — больная тема, действительно больная. Но Шерлок задевает её — невольно или намеренно — почти каждый раз, хотя и в нём самом эта тема каждый раз отдаётся всплеском боли.

_Зачем?_

Он и сам не знает.

— Значит, всё-таки вспоминаешь Майкрофта? Хоть иногда?

— Мы не ладили, ты знаешь.

— И знаю, что в конце концов вы встали на одну сторону.

— Предпочитаю об этом не думать. Так жить легче.

— Я тоже думал, что будет легче, Шерлок, — приглушённо бормочет Лестрейд. — Женился почти сразу же… на той девочке из моего отдела, помнишь, Хопкинс.

— Не помню.

— Да неважно. Я хочу сказать… Джон хороший человек. И если с ним ты забываешь о пережитом, это не повод отталкивать его, Шерлок. Не оглядывайся, потому что иначе тебя всегда будет останавливать прошлое.

— Как тебя?

— Да, — на выдохе шепчет Грег. — Как меня.


	16. На лезвии

Движение резкое, на щеке чувствуется движение воздуха, но звука почти нет — и ледяное лезвие касается шеи, осторожно, почти нежно, не раня; медленно ползёт к ключице. Шерлок едва не дёргается, но контроль собственного тела у него развит до невероятного — так что он успевает застыть, чтобы нож не пропорол кожу.

_И ни в коем случае не показывать, что он был к этому готов. И что его реакции остались на том же уровне, что и в их последнюю встречу._

Не двигаться, даже почти не дышать. Но его мозг, как и всегда, работает в автоматическом режиме — плюс вспышка адреналина, и Шерлок как будто просыпается от долгого сна, соображая почти молниеносно. Лезвие ложится, скорее всего, полностью, чтобы не поранить его раньше времени, оно короткое, не слишком изогнутое, острый кончик не царапает шею — значит, нож; восемь сантиметров, навскидку. И не такой острый, как показалось вначале, но лучше всё-таки не дёргаться.

— С каких пор ты действуешь так топорно? Нож — это скучно.

— Чувствуешь эти мурашки, Шерлок? — мурлычет он. — Конечно, чувствуешь. Нож не для вреда, а чтобы… например, показать тебе, как мой организм реагирует на малейшую мысль о тебе. Только представь.

Так говорить — лениво растягивать слова, иногда повышая тембр голоса чуть ли не до ультразвука — может только один человек. И Шерлоку меньше всего в жизни хотелось бы разговаривать с ним.

— Не думаю, что мне это интересно.

— Нет, конечно. Не интересно. Это ску-у-учно, Шерлок. Ты скучал по мне? Ну признайся, что скучал.

— Зачем ты здесь? Мы ведь уже свели счёты, кажется.

— Нет, Шерлок. Какие счёты? Если ты про то, что… Это была просто рядовая игра, и ты потерпел поражение. А теперь дважды, это не может не забавлять.

Лезвие наконец растворяется в пространстве, и Шерлок с облегчением выдыхает — максимально тихо, чтобы _он_ не услышал. Впрочем, сегодня это меньшая из проблем.

— В этот раз я ещё не проиграл.

— Но проиграешь. Потому что в новой игре ты не увидишь пути к победе… О, прости за каламбур. Ты ведь уже знаешь про мой подарок тебе?

— Я его не оценил.

— Кто бы сомневался… Бабочки не любят кровь, Шерлок.

— Не думаю, что я похож на бабочку. Что тебе вообще от меня надо?

— Как всегда, Шерлок. Как-всег-да.

— О. Хоть что-то неизменно. Ладно, о другом: зачем он тебе?

— Он мне не нужен. Мне нужен ты.

— Ты не достанешь меня через него. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но он только лишь мой сосед.

— Думаешь? — смешок, металлический скрежет закрывающегося ножа, три шага в одну сторону и два в обратную; еле слышный скрип ковра под его ногами, на улице взвывает сигнализация, звуки происходят одновременно, смешиваются.

_Это похоже на взрыв._

— Что общего между бабочками и акулами, Шерлок?

— Ты паук, а не акула.

— Зану-у-уда, — с некоторым удовольствием тянет он, и это почти смешно — этот его идиотский голос, тон, тембр.

— Всегда. Зачем мы в это играем?

— Ответь, Шерлок. Что общего? Ты знаешь, ты всегда знал.

— Допустим.

— Тигр, Шерлок. И мой тигр уже притаился в своей засаде.

— Я не боюсь тигров, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, что боишься, — смеётся он почти как нормальный человек, но всё равно в этом смехе есть что-то _не такое_. — Впрочем, решать загадку в любом случае тебе. Я и так здесь порядком задержался, знаешь ли.

— Закрой дверь, когда будешь уходить, — равнодушно бросает Шерлок, хотя внутри он как натянутая струна — напряжён, сосредоточен, чёрт знает, что ожидать от посетителя, в любой момент может понадобиться сделать… что угодно. — Дует… знаешь ли.

Он замирает вблизи от кресла и некоторое время, вероятно, в открытую изучает Шерлока — или комнату; а затем на удивление молча уходит, Шерлок следит за удаляющимися звуками шагов до тех пор, пока дверь не ударяется о косяк.

_Вот это, чёрт побери, сюрприз._

***

— Если тебе интересно, я слышал, — как будто невзначай уточняет Джон, когда Шерлок снова поднимается и устраивается в любимом кресле. — Ну, в смысле, о чём вы там говорили. И надеюсь, что ты мне объяснишь.

— И что, скажи на милость, я должен тебе объяснить?

— О чём Грег тебя спрашивал? То есть, конечно, о… Майкрофте, если я верно услышал. Кто это? И почему вы должны о нём вспоминать?

— А почему тебя это интересует? Ревнуешь? — в тон ему интересуется Шерлок, невольно думая о том, слышал ли Джон весь разговор или только эту часть.

— Я не гей, вообще-то. Просто интересно.

— О. Понятно.

Неприкрытая ирония в словах остаётся, видимо, незамеченной.

Шерлок почти с удовольствием вытаскивает из памяти его шаги на пороге собственной комнаты, прерывающееся дыхание, взгляд, который, как говорят, спиной можно почувствовать.

— И даже если бы был геем — ты, Шерлок, последний человек, с которым я бы стал встречаться, — вдруг с некоторым раздражением и даже, кажется, с лёгкой обидой добавляет Джон. — Я спросил, потому что, по-моему, все твои тайны так или иначе имеют отношение или ко мне, или к тому, что сейчас происходит, так что…

Шерлоку смешно. Действительно смешно. Эти попытки соврать могли бы даже прокатить, если бы не дыхание. Впрочем, Джон в этом, кажется, ничего не понимает.

— Да-да, я понял. Успокойся.

— Так что за Майкрофт? — Джон моментально переводит тему, видимо, понимая, что ляпнул что-то не то.

_Не самая лучшая тема для разговора, верно? И ты не можешь не понимать, что он сейчас ведёт себя с тобой так, как ты ведёшь себя с Грегом — знает, что эта тема для тебя больная, почти запретная, но всё равно вытаскивает её из глубин времени._

Потому что ему _интересно._

_Это зеркало, Шерлок. И ты прекрасно осознаёшь, чьё именно зеркало._

— Мой… мой брат, — зачем-то отвечает Шерлок. — Старший брат.

— С ним… что-то случилось?

_Кажется, он всё-таки кое-что понимает._

— Да. Он мёртв.

— О… Мне жаль, Шерлок, правда, — сбивчиво бормочет он. — А когда… ну, когда это случилось?

_Нет. Не понимает. Впрочем, почему-то сейчас эти воспоминания сродни боли для мазохистов, так что… чёрт с ним._

— Три года назад.

— Когда ты следил за мной? — удивляется Джон.

— Нет. На пару месяцев позже.

_Он делает всё правильно. Он даёт тебе толчок к воспоминаниям, которые ты не должен был игнорировать всё это время, потому что они твоя жизнь — и всегда будут твоей жизнью._

— Ладно, стоп, — чуть более резко фыркает Шерлок. Джон явно вздрагивает, вдыхает тоже резко, но не говорит ни слова — кажется, думает, что зашёл слишком далеко.

— Если я тебе расскажу, ты отстанешь?

— Ты не обязан…

— Один раз. И больше ни слова об этом, ясно?

_Шерлок помнит эти несколько дней так чётко и ясно, как будто они прошли буквально на прошлой неделе._

_И, что бы ни говорил, не сможет забыть при всём желании._


	17. Наркотик

Шерлок молчит уже долго-долго, так что на улице уже начинает светлеть. Спать хочется невероятно — в прошлый раз Джону удалось вздремнуть только днём, во время перерыва на работе — но, чёрт возьми, нельзя же оставить его здесь просто так. Потому что Шерлок Холмс — долбаная машина, и за прошедшее время Джон ни разу не видел, чтобы он делал то, что делают _нормальные_ люди.

_Интересно, он всем не даёт нормально выспаться?.._

— Знаешь, мне кажется, тебе надо поесть, — невесть зачем осторожно говорит Джон.

Шерлок вздрагивает, встряхивается, как собака, попавшая под дождь.

— Что, прости?

— Еда. Когда ты в последний раз ел?

— Не помню, да и плевать. Я думаю.

Джон даже не скрывает смешок.

_Думать вместо еды — так, что ли?_

— Расскажи, если к чему-нибудь придёшь. А я пока пойду приготовлю завтрак… Если у тебя есть в холодильнике хоть что-нибудь.

— Ничего. И я уже пришёл.

Джон, вставший было с кресла, только вздыхает. И садится обратно.

— Удиви.

— Ты должен забрать Рози. Привезти сюда.

_Вот уж и правда удивил._

— Зачем?

— Разве это не очевидно?

— Не слишком. Объясни.

— Раз твоя жена жива, то она может попытаться забрать дочь. Вряд ли, конечно, раз она вас бросила, но такая возможность существует. А если она попробует это сделать, поймать её здесь будет легче, чем в доме твоих родителей.

— Ты ведь…

— Что?

— Я думал, ты ненавидишь детей.

— Ненависть — пустая трата ресурсов, памяти и времени, Джон. К тому же, я ни слова не говорил на эту тему. Смею напомнить, это ты решил, что не хочешь видеть дочь, так что…

— Ладно! — перебивает Джон. — Ладно, я тебя понял. Привезу её завтра.

— Завтра?

— А что, сегодня надо?

— Сейчас. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Я и так упустил время, не подумал об этом сразу.

— Но мне на работу надо, — Джон даже несколько теряется от его категоричности. Кажется, уважать чужое время Шерлока с детства не научили.

Впрочем, это довольно забавно.

— На работу? — с некоторым удивлением переспрашивает чёртов гений. — Ты серьёзно, Джон? Я пытаюсь придумать, как жизнь тебе спасти, а тебя ещё волнует твоя работа?

— Не только мне, справедливости ради. Не факт, что я вообще ещё кого-то интересую в твоей игре.

— Интересуешь. Но лучше лишний раз об этом не думать.

— Но поесть тебе всё равно надо, — упрямо повторяет Джон через пару минут, натягивая куртку. — Как врач говорю.

— Ты ведь всё равно будешь спускаться вниз. Можешь попросить миссис Хадсон принести мне пару бутербродов.

— Кого попросить? — фыркает Джон. — Ты серьёзно?

— Я… что не так? — с искренним недоумением переспрашивает он.

— Шерлок, она же уехала. И не говори мне, что ты не заметил! Её ведь уже несколько дней нет!

— Куда уехала?

— Сказала, что в гости. И добавила пару слов про трупы вокруг тебя, но это она, я думаю, в сердцах. Не представляю, как это возможно, но она тебя и правда любит.

— Ладно, — почти равнодушно пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Тогда купи что-нибудь в магазине. Только, пожалуйста, не с корицей.

Джон собирается было возмутиться, но в следующее мгновение ему уже хочется стукнуть себя по лбу — чем больнее, тем лучше. Не то чтобы Шерлок Холмс мог бы вызвать жалость, но всё-таки пожалеть для него пару десятков фунтов — глупо для врача, у которого водятся деньги. К тому же, питаться фаст-фудом, конечно, можно довольно долго, но приготовить себе еду Джон предпочитает сам.

— Зайду в магазин, когда приеду.

— Буду крайне рад.

— Ты ведь хотел сказать «спасибо», верно?

Выражение лица Шерлока явно говорит о том, что именно он хотел сказать. Впрочем, кажется, где-то среди этого можно отыскать благодарность, но Джон уже не надеется.

— Далеко ехать?

— Да, родители не в Лондоне живут. Но я справлюсь, уж поверь.

— Ни к чему сарказм, я хотел узнать, когда ты вернёшься.

— К вечеру.

Шерлок складывает ладони, проводит пальцами по губам, подбородку. Длинные пальцы музыканта — любой жест плавный, осторожный и… завораживающий. Джон едва не забывает, что он вообще делает посреди комнаты и куда собирается.

— Чем займёшься, пока меня не будет?

— Даже не знаю. Может, разделаю парочку трупов.

— Шерлок, я серьёзно. Ты ведь ничего не предпринял с тех пор, как всё это началось.

— Я уже сказал, лучшая тактика — ожидание.

— Тот, кого ты ждёшь, придёт к тебе сам?

— Да. О, да. Он не упустит возможность.

Джон застёгивает куртку, с минуту зачем-то топчется на месте и делает шаг через порог — чтобы в следующее мгновение переступить его назад.

— А знаешь, я кое-что заметил.

По вздоху Шерлока всё читается без слов. Но Джон уже не хочет прерывать тему.

— Удиви.

— Ты не играешь. С тех пор, как я здесь, ты не брал скрипку в руки ни разу.

Шерлок еле заметно морщится.

— Один раз.

— Я спал, это не считается.

— И что в этом такого?

— Ты сказал, что не играешь на улице из-за холода. Но ведь музыка — твоя жизнь, ты бы не оставил её просто так.

— Да. Но в моей жизни есть не только музыка, Джон.

Джон прислоняется к дверному косяку, складывает руки на груди. И снова сверлит взглядом. О, это он прекрасно умеет, и знает, что пристальный взгляд можно практически кожей ощутить. И надеется, что Шерлок ощутит.

— Но всё-таки, почему?

— Просто теперь у меня новый наркотик.

— Наркотик? — с искренним недоумением переспрашивает Джон. — Какой наркотик? Адреналин, потому что ты снова расследуешь?

Шерлок ничего не отвечает.

Только едва заметно улыбается краем рта.


	18. Струна

Шерлок Холмс считает — и всегда считал — привязанность к людям наихудшей проблемой человечества. И теперь у него совершенно точно есть прямое подтверждение этой уверенности.

Тихо. Слишком. Или он просто не хочет ничего слышать? Да, наверное, так и есть. Сердце всё ещё колотится так, как будто Шерлок только что поставил новый мировой рекорд по бегу.

Ожидать и предполагать — одно. Узнать, что он и правда жив — совершенно, абсолютно другое.

Это выбивает из колеи. Заставляет нервничать даже его.

— Он правда приходил?

— Да. Как я и говорил.

— Значит, живой всё-таки. Не самая лучшая новость. И… о чём вы разговаривали? — осторожно спрашивает инспектор, очевидно, опасаясь неадекватной реакции. Ожидаемо. Потому что встреча с _этим существом_ всегда выводит Шерлока из себя — и не всегда в положительном смысле. Чёртова дрянь.

— Диктофон на столе.

— О! — он воодушевлённо хмыкает. — Ты как всегда на высоте.

Комплимент Шерлок пропускает мимо ушей.

— Не надейся. Практически ничего нового я не узнал.

— Практически?

Вместо ответа Шерлок встаёт, буквально ныряет в пространство. Стол в пяти шагах, и он точно знает, куда двинуться, чтобы ничего не задеть. Это похоже на танец боевого искусства — но бой, в таком случае, он ведёт с собой самим.

Плоская коробочка удобно ложится в руку. Скользящим жестом Шерлок касается гладкой поверхности, выемок, — они, вероятно, для красоты, — обводит пальцем кнопку и плавно вдавливает её внутрь корпуса. Диктофон не слишком качественный, запись получилась шумной, но шум не может перекрыть голос и до боли знакомые интонации.

— Бабочка и акула? Что за бред? — фыркает Лестрейд спустя время. — Ты что-нибудь понял?

— Зоопарк. Риджентс-парк, по счастью, недалеко от Бейкер-стрит.

— Почему? — с явным непониманием переспрашивает он.

— Тигр.

— Тигр?

— Моран. Лучший снайпер в своей области, занимавшийся некоторое время назад незаконным отстрелом тигров. Одно это могло бы грозить ему приличным сроком, но за отстрел людей, как тебе может быть известно, срок дают намного больше.

— Думаешь, это была подсказка?

— Да, и слишком простая для меня. Даже забавно — он ведь вынашивал этот план мести… или как там он его называет… минимум три года, а хитроумный план, как он думает, я не разгадаю. Приятно знать, что из-за отсутствия важного элемента жизни все разом перестают считать тебя за человека.

— Приятно?

— Да. Больше сюрпризов в финальном акте.

Лестрейд пару раз покачивается с пятки на носок, ковёр под его ногами еле слышно, но довольно неприятно скрипит. Шерлок автоматически вслушивается в то, что происходит — звучит — вокруг, и тут же ловит себя на мысли, что ждёт он только одного — открывающаяся дверь внизу, шаги по лестнице. Он отличит эту походку от любой другой.

_Думай. Играй в чужую игру. Иначе ты больше никогда это не услышишь._

— Подводя итог: я думаю, что прав, они будут ждать меня в Риджентс-парке. Моран со своим… кхм, начальником. И я уверен, что полковник придёт с оружием, потому что им явно не нужно, чтобы в этой игре я выжил. Он не будет брать снайперскую винтовку. Слишком заметно для зоопарка, да и слишком неудобно. Значит, что-то поменьше.

— Можешь предположить точнее?

— Сейчас это неважно. Не в данном случае.

_Когда надо, Лестрейд всегда всё понимает без слов._

— Что мне делать?

— Я…

Шерлок закрывает лицо руками и сильно трёт щёки, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Это не помогает. В голове полный бардак, как будто в чертогах произошло землетрясение — и всё, что годами раскладывалось в строгом порядке, смешалось в кучу, в огромный ком, из которого нереально вычленить нужное.

_Да, впрочем, это действительно было похоже на землетрясение. Если ураганам дают женские имена, то это, пожалуй, можно поставить в противоположность и назвать мужским._

_Ураган Катрин. Землетрясение Джон._

_Разрушительная сила примерно одинакова._

— Я не знаю.

— Что?

Он удивлён. Конечно, он удивлён, Шерлок и сам бы себе удивился, если бы на это было время.

— Я не знаю, что делать.

— Шерлок…

Он понимает. Конечно, он понимает.

Когда проходишь через это сам, ты начинаешь понимать.

— Воспользуйся его ошибкой. Ты ведь сказал, что он ошибся, когда решил, что ты ни на что не способен.

— Мы оба ошиблись в этот раз. Счёт равен. И если ему плевать на сопутствующий ущерб, то у меня есть личные причины, чтобы этого ущерба ни в коем случае не допустить.

— Джон?

— Да.

Он замолкает. Конечно, что тут ещё сказать — человек-машина проявляет обеспокоенность насчёт кого-то, это довольно непривычно даже для инспектора. Который знал Шерлока ещё _до того_ , до всех изменений в его жизни и характере.

— Что у тебя с ним?

— О, ну что у меня может быть с ним? — ядовито скалится Шерлок. — Разумеется, всеобъемлющая и взаимная любовь на века! А по вечерам мы по очереди убаюкиваем Рози и пьём на брудершафт, когда она уснёт!

Вообще-то, это почти правда. Но инспектору об этом знать не обязательно.

— Шерлок, я серьёзно.

— Какое тебе дело?

— Я сейчас нахожусь на том самом месте, на каком ты находился тогда. И я не хочу, чтобы случилось то, что произошло со мной.

— И чем тебе поможет знание степени наших отношений? — он понижает голос почти до минимума. Язвить больше почему-то не хочется.

— Чтобы определить границы сопутствующего ущерба.

Жёстко. Он и сам это понимает, не может не понимать. Но он прав, потому что ситуация, на самом деле, довольно безнадёжная — жизнь Джона в этой игре не более, чем пешка, способ влияния, им абсолютно плевать, что будет с ним; и Шерлоку действительно страшно это осознавать.

— Джон… очень дорог для меня.

Лестрейд ничего не делает. Не утешает его, не обещает, что всё будет хорошо. Потому что знает, что Шерлоку это не нужно. Потому что знает, что Шерлок в это не поверит.

— Я сделаю всё возможное, — говорит он. И уходит.

У Шерлока впервые за долгое время почему-то щиплет в носу.

***

_Мне. Всё. Равно._

Он ловит каждый звук. Буквально. Картинка пространства впервые за долгое время расширяется до невероятных размеров и обретает потрясающую точность — как будто он помещает жизнь в микроскоп, раскладывает её на составляющие, тщательно рассматривает каждую из них.

_Это только до тех пор, пока всё не закончится. А потом они уедут и всё снова станет, как было._

Скрипку со смычком он нашёл в комнате Джона — там же, где и оставил, на ковре возле лампы. И с трудом удержался от того, чтобы влезть в вещи доктора, прикоснуться к ним. Возможно, найти среди них Хьюго Босс и разлить по квартире. Стойко выслушать несколько часов ругани — зато потом в течение некоторого времени наслаждаться прекрасным.

_Он скоро придёт и будет пахнуть так же. Совсем не обязательно ничего разливать._

Шерлок спускается вниз, сворачивается калачиком в кресле. Скрипка лежит на столике рядом, смычок касается стопы. Немного щекотно.

Просто так лежать в неудобной позе — скучно. Раньше он мог выдерживать это по несколько дней. Теперь — скучно.

Скрипка лежала на полу не слишком долго, но покрыта пылью — это чувствуется даже на ощупь. Пыль пахнет. Не так, как ему нравится, но этот запах намного более привычный. Шерлок медленно проводит ладонью по гладкому корпусу, по грифу. Задевает струну. Струна отзывается на прикосновение. Это приятно — как на ощупь, так и для слуха.

Рука со смычком подрагивает, и это тоже непривычно. Всё непривычно. С улицы слышен шум дождя, от камина — еле слышное потрескивание. По комнате разливается приятное тепло. Он не помнит, кто из них разжигал камин, но, кажется, это всё-таки был Джон.

Струны вибрируют под пальцами, он сужает пространство до скрипки, откладывает смычок. Для чувствительных пальцев касаться струн — почти незабываемо, хотя, казалось бы, к этому давно пора привыкнуть.

Шерлок не привык. Всё ещё.

Сосредотачивая все, абсолютно все ощущения только на кончиках пальцев, он на мгновение сам словно превращается в ещё одну струну. Неправильную, не такую, как остальные — натянутую сильнее, но выполненную в разы тоньше, чем требуется.

Неосторожно заденешь — лопнет. Тронешь не там — лопнет.

Нужно что-то особенное. То, что подходит именно для этого.

Что-то… мягкое.

Впрочем, возможно, для этой _неправильной_ струны тоже найдётся кто-то, кто захочет её коснуться.

… Дверь распахивается с неожиданным треском. Шерлок вздрагивает, едва не роняя скрипку, и тянется к смычку.

Джон никогда не поймёт, _что_ сейчас происходит. Но Шерлок понимает.

 _Это_ он ещё ни для кого и никогда не играл. Это своеобразный подарок.

Шаги на лестнице, и без того резкие, спустя мгновение становятся громче. Их двое — ребёнок и мужчина. Шерлок навешивает на лицо самую что ни есть благожелательную улыбку, впрочем, она почти искренняя; но Джон проходит почему-то сразу наверх, в свою комнату, на некоторое время затихает там. А потом спускается, шурша пакетами — и уже менее агрессивен или раздражён, чем до этого. Во всяком случае, топает он в разы тише.

Смычок Шерлок всё ещё не опускает.

— Даже не надейся меня поразить, — фыркает доктор, некоторое время всё же помявшись на пороге.

— Я не собирался. Это для Рози.

Тон ровно такой, чтобы не нагрубить, но — съязвить, показать свою позицию. Ту, которую он играет, словно роль. Джон словно чем-то давится — и, чтобы уловить остальные звуки, Шерлок перестаёт играть, обрывает мелодию на самом красивом месте. Дыхание резкое. Слишком.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ничего особенного, — с фальшивым спокойствием уточняет Джон. — С пакетами по лестнице нелегко.

— Помнится, я рассказал тебе то, что ты вообще не должен был знать.

— Провокатор, — возмущается Джон. — Ладно. Всё плохо. Рози со мной не разговаривает, видел бы ты, какими усилиями я её привёз. Она даже от шоколадки отказалась в магазине. А ещё у нас был чокнутый таксист, ирландец, запросил сначала в два раза б _о_ льшую сумму, а потом высадил нас чуть ли не у Риджентс-парка! Пришлось брать другое. Зато я в магазин успел зайти.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься кормить меня насильно?

— Насильно? — возмущённо фыркает Джон. — Это не у меня в животе урчит так, как будто там сидит здоровенный тигр. И вообще, ты ведь сам попросил что-нибудь купить.

— Это было несколько часов назад. Я передумал.

Джон сцепляет зубы и явно с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не перейти на обсценную лексику.

— То есть ты не будешь есть?

— Ни за что.

А вот теперь он злится.

— Знаешь что, Шерлок? Чёрт с тобой.

— Да?

— Да. Я приготовлю ужин себе, а ты… разбирайся сам. Или можешь снизойти до того, чтобы попросить меня. Навязываться не собираюсь, ясно? Мне хватило того, что за день произошло, а тут ещё и ты. Между прочим, если хочешь знать, Рози не капризничает по поводу еды. Так что ты ведёшь себя хуже ребёнка.

Шерлок не отвечает. Откладывает скрипку, которую всё это время держал в руках, соединяет ладони в изящном жесте и вслушивается.

Звон посуды. Шуршание пакетов. Стук ножа. Через некоторое время из кухни слышится такой аромат, что желудок Шерлока болезненно сжимается. Он изо всех сил абстрагируется, но от этого никуда не деться.

Жареное мясо… и, кажется, картофель. Почему ты отказался, болван?

Впрочем, попросить сейчас означает сдать позиции. Шерлок Холмс никогда не сдаётся первым.

Он, конечно, не может видеть, с какой тревогой Джон вглядывается в его осунувшееся лицо.

***

Несмотря на усталость, Джон всегда спит слишком чутко. И сейчас сквозь глубокий сон он всё равно чувствует, как кто-то осторожно садится на край дивана. Спать хочется невероятно, но он всё-таки — невероятным усилием — заставляет себя открыть глаза и даже оторвать голову от подушки.

— Джон…

Тихо. И даже как-то жалобно.

— Что? — устало переспрашивает он, оглядываясь. Ничерта не видно, так что на улице, по всей вероятности, глубокая ночь. Кто бы сомневался. Чёртов гений, видимо, никогда не даст ему по-человечески выспаться.

Диван чуть проминается — Шерлок двигается ближе, сжимает в пальцах край пледа. Джон не уверен, что это и правда так. Движения он скорее угадывает, чем видит.

— Ты не мог бы… приготовить мне омлет?

Джон не знает, как выразить то, что он сейчас чувствует. Это что-то среднее между желанием обнять его и желанием дать ему в нос.


	19. Бессмысленный

Шерлок не двигается, кажется, со вчерашнего дня.

Впрочем, конечно, это неправда — он кормил Рози утром, спускался вниз, поднимался в комнату Джона… Но это быстро стирается из памяти. Всё стирается. Потому что он не может думать о чем-то кроме происходящего. И того, что произойдёт.

Там, наверху, ему на миг показалось, что ничего не случилось. Ничего не изменилось. Что можно сесть на край кровати, осторожно коснуться фигуры под одеялом. Что Джон сейчас повернется, что-то лениво промычит сквозь сон, но не проснётся. Или проснётся. Возможно, приготовит завтрак.

Шерлок всё ещё не осознаёт это в полной мере. Но вслушивается изо всех сил.

… Лестница скрипит. В тишине это звучит слишком громко и резко. Шерлок встряхивается, как собака, попавшая под дождь.

Шаги ему знакомы. Конечно, лучше бы это была миссис Хадсон. Но его Шерлок ждал тоже — хоть и надеялся, что этого не случится снова.

— Ты будешь каждый день сюда заявляться?

Он входит в комнату медленно, наверняка с чувством собственного превосходства. Не садится. Обходит оба кресла, кружит вокруг них, как будто плетёт паутину или сжимает кольца, как удав, и замирает возле камина.

Конечно, на самом деле он Шерлока даже не касается.

Смотрит.

— Почему бы и нет? Мне казалось, место твоего сожителя теперь снова свободно.

— Он не мой сожитель.

— Уверен?

Шерлок неосознанно перебирает пальцами в воздухе. Хочется сжать ладонь, но этот жест он обязательно поймёт.

Шерлок превращается в статую. Как всегда. Впрочем, вряд ли сейчас у него это получается достаточно хорошо.

— Он мой сосед, только и всего.

— Ты пытаешься обмануть меня или себя? — почти с сочувствием отзывается незваный гость. — Если второе, то я даже могу позавидовать. Никогда не мог заниматься самообманом.

Шерлок молчит. Цель этого посещения остаётся для него непонятной.

Впрочем, не исключено, что цели у него и вовсе нет.

— Знаешь, я ждал этого.

— Чего?

— Его. Джона Ватсона. Человека, который станет тебе дорог.

— Зачем?

— Для игры.

— Я не играю на жизнь. Особенно когда целью ты избираешь людей, которые вообще никакого отношения к нам не имеют.

— О, он не был нашей целью, но он очень помог нам своим переездом. Всё сложилось как нельзя лучше, Шерлок! Я получил то, на что даже не рассчитывал.

— Значит, не ты помог ему с этим? — с иронией уточняет Шерлок.

— Зачем бы?

— Тебе виднее. К тому же, я тут слышал забавную байку о человеке в пальто, прохаживающемся возле моей двери, когда я не выхожу из дома.

— О ком? — переспрашивает он. Кажется, он и правда удивлён.

— Понятия не имею.

Он встаёт так резко, что стул скрипит. Шерлок отмечает, что в кресло напротив он так и не сел, хотя мог.

И уходит. Молча.

Но если Шерлока должно было это удивить, то всё происходит совсем не так.

***

— Что это за привычка такая? — зевает Джон, в пятый раз едва не роняя сковородку на пол.

— Какая? — по-детски поднимает голову Шерлок. И рассеянно улыбается. Джон ненавидит его в этот момент, но долго злиться всё равно почему-то не удаётся.

— Будить людей посреди ночи.

— Ты ещё не привык? — он удивленно поднимает брови. Джон делает вид, что не смотрит на него. Больше для себя, потому что он-то не видит, а Джону каждый раз неловко.

Как будто он подглядывает в замочную скважину запертой двери. Туда, где ещё никто никогда не был.

Конечно, кто-то был. Миссис Хадсон. Лестрейд. Может быть, кто-то ещё. Но Джону хочется думать, что эти эмоции только для него.

Он даже не представляет, насколько близок к истине.

— Вряд ли привыкну, — ворчит Джон, — и вообще-то говоря, мне казалось, в условиях проживания с тобой такого пункта не было.

— Он подразумевался.

— И как я должен был догадаться?

Шерлок в ответ только молча ухмыляется. Джон может смотреть на него, пока готовит — еде пристальное внимание не требуется. И он смотрит. Шерлок похож на ребёнка, на очень взрослого ребёнка; Джон не понимает, как это сочетается с остальными его качествами.

 _Считай, что теперь у тебя два ребёнка_ , почему-то улыбается Джон, смотря, как сосед сидит на столе, покачивая ногой, и водит пальцем по царапинам на столешнице.

— Как тебе живётся? — вдруг брякает он, не успевая вовремя прикусить язык. — Вот… со всем этим. Я бы с ума сошёл, наверное.

— А почему ты думаешь, что я не сошёл? — жизнерадостно интересуется Шерлок, наклоняя голову набок. Кудри, уже довольно длинные, падают ему на плечо. _Не смотри._

Несмотря на то, что изначально вопрос был серьёзным, Джону смешно. Он едва удерживается от смеха, потому что боится разбудить Рози.

Шерлок вслушивается в это фырканье изо всех сил. Это видно невооружённым глазом, и это… прекрасно.

— Мне, конечно, приятно, что тебе нравится моё общество, — добавляет Шерлок, спрыгивая со стола и облокачиваясь на кухонный шкафчик. — Но, между прочим, ты кормить меня сегодня собираешься?

Джон спохватывается, стряхивает со сковороды на тарелку ломтики омлета, ставит тарелку на стол. Шерлок поводит носом, как собака, принюхивается. Если ещё сейчас облизнётся, то сходство будет стопроцентное.

— Ты ведь не хочешь меня отравить?

— Хочу. Но не буду.

Кажется, ответ его удовлетворяет, потому что чёртов гений хватает омлет прямо пальцами, игнорируя вилку, которую секунду назад сам же задел рукой. Конечно, тут же обжигается, роняет кусок назад и дует на пальцы.

Джон едва не закатывает глаза. Как же это…

— Давно горячее не ел, — поясняет Шерлок, хотя напрашивающийся вопрос Джон так и не задал. — Отвык немного.

— Ты ведь сказал, что миссис Хадсон иногда кормит тебя?

— Да. Исключительно бутербродами или тем, что покупаю я.

— Почему?

— Я запрещаю ей готовить для меня. Вряд ли ты поймёшь.

Теперь это окончательно теряет смысл. Впрочем, может быть, и не окончательно.

— Но мне не запрещаешь.

— Трудно объяснить.

— Попробуй.

Шерлок вертит в пальцах уже немного остывший кусок омлета. Кусает его осторожно, видимо, боясь снова обжечься; жуёт с задумчивым, но, кажется, довольным выражением лица. Если Джон хоть что-нибудь понимает в Шерлоке — ему понравилось.

— Понимаешь ли, — начинает он издалека, — я знаю её столько лет, сколько никого из нынешних знакомых. Даже в сумме. И она очень многое сделала для меня.

— Не хочешь напрягать ещё больше? — тихо уточняет Джон.

Шерлок молча кивает. Возможно, раньше Джон бы слегка обиделся на то, что сейчас подразумевалось насчёт него, но…

Да плевать.

— Я не имею в виду, что ты не важен, — поспешно добавляет чёртов гений, прожевав сразу целый кусок. — Просто у нас с тобой, в каком-то смысле, бартер. Тебе нужны ответы, а их ты не получишь, если я умру от голода.

— Довольно грубо, не находишь?

— Плевать, — отмахивается он, проводит рукой по тарелке, чтобы убедиться, что она точно пуста. — Ты ведь понял, о чём я.

Джон собирается было ответить отрицательно, но вдруг осознаёт, что действительно понимает.

— Может, ещё хочешь?

— В меня больше не влезет, — отвечает Шерлок с лёгкой улыбкой, от которой Джон снова начинает злиться. Подумать только, он готовит еду ночью человеку, которого периодически хочется убить, и совершенно не против всего этого.

На часах почти пять, спать хочется невероятно, но Джон почему-то точно знает, что уснуть сейчас у него не получится. Кажется, ночной образ жизни уже вошёл в привычку. Потом, конечно, от этой привычки придётся избавиться, но пока…

Пусть.

— Злишься, что разбудил? — спрашивает Шерлок, устраиваясь в кресле, пока Джон возится с мытьём посуды. К счастью, её немного, так что скоро он занимает место напротив Шерлока, расслабляется, растекается по креслу. Главное — не заснуть здесь, утром всё тело будет ужасно болеть.

— Нет, — отвечает Джон чистейшую правду. Не злится. Злился. — Но я бы всё-таки хотел услышать хоть какую-то приличную причину для того, чтобы не давать мне спать каждую ночь.

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрывает его обратно.

— Я… не знаю. Правда.

— Тогда, может, перестанешь это делать?

Его пальцы беспорядочно блуждают по столику возле кресла; задевают какие-то листы, плоскую чёрную коробочку — какое-то устройство вроде диктофона, смятую сигарету, струны. Скрипка нарушает относительную тишину коротким звуком.

— Считай, что это проверка.

— Проверка на что?

— На стрессоустойчивость.

Он задевает струну снова, на этот раз другую и намеренно. Потом ещё одну, ещё раз, ещё. Джон боится разбудить Рози. Рози спит наверху, и оттуда, наверное, не слышно.

_Не прекращай. Пожалуйста._

— Что ты играл вчера? — спрашивает Джон, чтобы как-то перебить этот гипноз. — Мне понравилось, но было не до этого.

— Что-то.

— Сам написал?

— Разумеется, — Шерлок склоняет голову, резко запрокидывает её, кудри отлетают на спину. Свет падает сбоку, словно рисует контуры — острые скулы, прямой нос, подбородок, плечо, правая рука на подлокотнике. Ему скучно. Джону — нет. Ни капли.

— О чём?

— О том, чего не хватало этому дому.

Безразличие или скука. Джон пока не умеет различать, понимать. Не умеет понимать смысла в этих ночных посиделках. Во всём происходящем.

А есть ли он вообще?

— И чего же?

Шерлок, конечно, не отвечает.

Ухмыляется своей обычной полуулыбкой — Джон, кажется, выучил её наизусть — касается струн, молчит. Десять минут. Двадцать. Полчаса. Всё-таки гипноз. Джон начинает засыпать. Диван разобран, наверху, конечно, удобнее, но там спит Рози. Он может поспать и на диване. И искренне надеется, замечая на стене дыры от пуль, что не получит такую же в голову однажды утром.

Он не хочет говорить с Шерлоком. С Шерлоком, который опять проигнорировал его вопрос. Поэтому он просто встаёт и идёт к дивану, наклоняется, чтобы поднять наполовину свесившееся с него одеяло.

Скрип кресла, одеяло падает снова и Джону приходится снова поднимать его. Скрип означает, что Шерлок встал. Зачем?

— Тебя, — негромко говорит Шерлок в спину Джону. И испаряется из гостиной раньше, чем Джон успевает обернуться.


	20. Мир?

— Ты вообще собираешься общаться с Рози? — без предисловия спрашивает Шерлок, едва Джон снова просыпается — уже днём, почти вечером. — Мне кажется, давно пора.

— Это она со мной не общается, — ворчит Джон, выпутываясь из одеяла.

Он вздыхает так, что даже идиоту будет понятно, что он думает о Джоне. Кажется, если бы мог, он бы ещё и глаза закатил в недоумении.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что ей три года?

— Это что-то меняет? Тебе… кстати, сколько тебе?.. и ты тоже ведёшь себя как ребёнок.

Шерлок игнорирует этот вопрос. Как всегда. Сидит на столике возле дивана, близко-близко к Джону, и долго и задумчиво вертит в ладонях какую-то штуку, не поддающуюся описанию.

— Я веду себя как ребёнок. Что, между прочим, в корне неверно, но переубеждать тебя — занятие бесполезное. А она и есть ребёнок, — судя по оттенкам голоса, Шерлок слегка злится, и Джон решительно не понимает, на что именно. Поэтому молчит, чтобы не спровоцировать ещё одну ссору. — Она может со мной поболтать, — в конце концов предлагает Шерлок. — А тебе, кажется, пора пересмотреть позиции. У неё есть полное право злиться на тебя, ты ведь просто взял и бросил её.

— Я не…

— Это называется именно так, Джон. Будь честен. Маленьких детей, пусть они хоть трижды тебе чужие по крови, не сваливают на родственников на неопределённый срок.

Джон, наконец, справляется с одеялом, открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, но не произносит ни слова — потому что Шерлок Холмс снова прав.

— Я ведь был в шоке, — невесть зачем оправдывается он, хотя прекрасно понимает, как глупо звучит это оправдание. — Я…

— Не надо, — вдруг перебивает Шерлок, тянется рукой к нему, осторожно опускает ладонь на плечо. — Не продолжай. Просто пойди и скажи ей, что ты был не прав. Извинись. Мне кажется, уже давно пора было это сделать.

— Думаешь, она поймёт? — с сомнением уточняет Джон. Без одеяла слегка холодно, да и вставать совершенно не хочется, но — надо.

— Ты удивишься, но дети многое понимают. Порой даже больше, чем их родители, — с непроницаемым лицом сообщает Шерлок.

— Говоришь о ней, как о взрослой, — недоверчиво хмыкает Джон, но с дивана встаёт и нехотя плетётся в сторону ванной, по дороге вертя головой в поисках полотенца. Джон не помнит, где оставил его вчера, но сейчас оно болтается на входной двери — которую, конечно, никто не удосужился закрыть на ночь. — Откуда ты вообще столько знаешь о детях?

— Из личного опыта.

Джон, который в этот момент уже взял в руки полотенце, едва не роняет его на пол.

— У тебя что, дети есть?

— Боже упаси! — фыркает Шерлок, слезая, наконец, со стола. — Что я тебе такого сделал, что ты меня так оскорбляешь?

Джон, не успев подумать, что делает, облегчённо выдыхает.

— А вот это уже интересно, — с улыбкой тянет Шерлок. — Тебе нравится, что у меня нет детей?

— Мне…

— Нет, правда, мне приятно такое внимание с твоей стороны.

— Холмс, твою мать! — не выдерживает Джон. — Я рад отсутствию у тебя детей только потому, что вообще не могу представить, как бы ты их воспитывал. Извини, но если бы у меня был такой отец, я бы свихнулся ещё в детстве.

— Считаешь, я бы был плохим отцом? — задумчиво переспрашивает он. — А вот…

— Я не знаю, каким бы ты был отцом! — перебивает его Джон, сам не замечая, как нервно тянет полотенце в руках. — Просто мне кажется, что ты бы с детьми не поладил. И всё. И вообще я в душ.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — еле слышно бросает Шерлок ему в спину. Уточнять, о чём это он, Джону совершенно, абсолютно не хочется.

Вода довольно холодная. Джон стоит под брызжущими сверху струйками и быстро покрывается мурашками — это помогает проснуться окончательно, но добавляет довольно неприятные ощущения.

_Шерлока бы сюда засунуть. Для усмирения его неуёмного сарказма, хотя бы._

Джон не хочет думать о Шерлоке, но это всплывает в голове как будто само собой — как на его острых ключицах постепенно проявляются мурашки, тонкие пальцы еле заметно подрагивают от холода, а соски становятся… Джон с трудом отвлекается от этой картинки, потому что уже начинает, сам того не желая, представлять довольно неприличные вещи. С трудом переключается. Даже мысленно делает воду погорячей.

Хотя, может, он любит холодный душ. Кто знает?..

Джон выходит из ванной спустя ещё двадцать минут и преувеличенно старательно вытирая голову полотенцем — как будто старается прервать зрительный контакт, которого не может быть. _К сожалению_ , думает Джон, _иначе я мог бы уже пару десятков раз его взглядом испепелить._

Шерлок сидит в кресле. Появление соседа он никак не комментирует.

— Будешь завтракать? — буднично спрашивает Джон, как будто каждый день готовит ему завтраки.

— Пожалуй, буду, — улыбается он. — Но ты не забыл про Рози?

— Не забыл. Я покормлю её и попытаюсь поговорить. На утро оставил ей яблоко и печенье, она их обожает, но надо же хоть раз в день нормально питаться.

— Путь к сердцу через желудок? Не слишком оригинально.

— Зато действенно, — заверяет Джон, засыпает в закипевшую воду рис, вытряхивает на сковородку куриную грудку. — Уж поверь мне.

— Может, и действенно, да не для всех, — уточняет Шерлок, забираясь на кресло с ногами. — Меня ты этим не завоюешь.

— Я и не собирался. Но, вообще-то, уже завоевал.

— Да? — с лёгким сарказмом переспрашивает Шерлок. — С чего ты взял?

— Ну, если ты пришёл ко мне посреди ночи, чтобы я приготовил тебе еду… По-моему, ответ очевиден.

— Ничуть.

Джон хмыкает, берёт что-то в руки и в эту секунду с ужасом осознаёт, насколько бытовым выходит разговор. Подумать только — в часы ожидания следующих действий какого-то там ужасного преступника он сидит с Шерлоком Холмсом на кухне холодным январским вечером, готовит ужин и болтает с ним о завоевании сердца. И при этом не порывается выпрыгнуть в окно или, на худой конец, убежать от него по лестнице.

 _Стремительно прогрессируешь, ну надо же_ , думает Джон, на автомате помешивая рис.

— Если рассуждать так, как рассуждаешь ты, — вдруг говорит Шерлок, — тот факт, что ты проснулся глубокой ночью ради того, чтобы приготовить мне еду — это путь к твоему сердцу через мой желудок.

— И не надейся.

— Я не надеюсь, а рассуждаю. Мне это не нужно.

Джону почему-то становится неприятно, поэтому переспрашивать он не хочет. Да и зачем? И так же всё понятно.

Следующие полчаса они оба молчат.

Наконец, ужин готов. Джон наполняет тарелки, стараясь не видеть, как Шерлок изо всех сил прислушивается. Или принюхивается? Неважно, он может делать это одновременно.

Джона это почему-то бесит. Так что тарелку перед Шерлоком, уже переместившимся за стол (вернее, на стол), он ставит довольно резко, и посуда жалобно звякает.

— Две, — вдруг говорит он.

— Что?

— Две тарелки. Ты не будешь есть?

— Потом, — отмахивается Джон, — ты ведь сам сказал, что Рози…

— Да, точно. Иди.

Он выходит из кухни, недолго мнётся на лестничной площадке. И совершенно неожиданно слышит сзади негромкое:

— Спасибо, Джон.

Рози сидит на постели и рисует что-то яркое. Джон не помнит, чтобы давал ей листы, но это сейчас не слишком важно. На звук она быстро поднимает голову, видит Джона и разочарованно возвращается к рисунку.

Джон ставит на одеяло поднос с тарелкой. Рози молча отодвигается.

— Хочешь есть? — спрашивает Джон, не зная, с чего начать. Рози мотает головой и по-прежнему молчит.

— Я оставлю… может, потом захочешь, — говорит он, чувствуя себя полным болваном. — А не хочешь… спуститься вниз? Я бы познакомил тебя кое с кем.

Она снова мотает головой. Джон понимает, почему она это делает. Правда, понимает. Но это начинает его бесить.

— Ну что? — моментально спрашивает Шерлок, когда слышит шаги на лестнице.

— Ничего. Пытался, как мог, она меня, по-моему, даже видеть не хочет.

— Ты просто не с того начал.

— А с чего же я должен был начать? — взрывается Джон. — Научи меня, о великий заклинатель детей!

— Научу как-нибудь. А сейчас у тебя телефон звонит, — спокойно заявляет Шерлок.

Джон проходит через гостиную и роется в куртке, которую сегодня использовал как подушку. И правда, звонит, удивительно, что он не слышал. На экране высвечиваются пять букв, от которых хочется застонать, и отнюдь не в положительном смысле.

Джон глубоко вдыхает и жмёт на экран.

— Привет, Молли. Что ты хотела?


	21. Мы

Назад в гостиную он возвращается через пять минут. Или меньше. В любом случае, разговор с Молли Хупер никогда не занимает много времени. Можно было даже не выходить, Шерлок всё равно слышал каждое слово, но от привычек так просто не избавиться.

— Шерлок… — осторожно начинает Джон. — Мне нужно съездить в Бартс. Ненадолго, это не смена, просто у них там какая-то радость произошла и они зачем-то хотят, чтобы я непременно присоединился. Отпустишь?

Чёртов гений изображает вежливую заинтересованность. Проще говоря, делает вид, что ничего из разговора не слышал, и за это Джон ему безмерно благодарен. Впрочем, в этом-то разговоре как раз не было ничего такого, но зато теперь очевидно, что чувство такта у него всё-таки имеется.

Просто удивительно.

— Спрашивать разрешение у меня в данном случае странно и довольно глупо. И в чём, собственно, проблема? — с лёгким недоумением интересуется Шерлок. — Как, скажи на милость, я могу тебя не отпустить? К стулу привязать?

— Я не совсем это имел в виду, — уточняет Джон, старательно игнорируя возникающие в голове картинки. — Просто… Рози.

— Ты про неё и так почти не вспоминаешь. Уверен, она переживёт твоё отсутствие в течение пары часов.

— Я просто подумал… может, если она захочет есть, или ещё что-нибудь…

— О, нет, — стонет Шерлок, — ты хочешь попросить, чтобы я посидел с твоей дочерью?

— Буквально час! — быстро уточняет Джон. — Пожалуйста.

— Час — слишком много. Я могу выдержать общение с маленьким человеком ровно пять минут, и то, если она будет чем-то занята. Не умею контактировать с детьми, и учиться не намерен.

— Шерлок…

— О боже. Иди уже, — хмурится он, как будто удивляется, как Джона вообще земля носит.

Дважды повторять ему не надо. Куртка висит на двери, Джон сдёргивает её и в два счёта слетает вниз по лестнице.

***

— Он ведь не сказал, когда приходить, Шерлок. Ни слова, — недоумевает инспектор, в десятый, наверное, раз прокручивая запись, и в этом случае Шерлок даже почти не собирается язвить: это действительно не слишком очевидно для посторонних… вернее, для тех, кто не имеет непосредственного отношения. То есть, в общем-то, для всех кроме _него_ и Шерлока.

— Это важно? — невпопад отвечает он, занятый мыслями.

— Естественно! — фыркает Лестрейд. — Ты ведь сам сказал, что пойдёшь в парк. Не зная даты… Слоняться там ежедневно — не лучшая затея.

— Я думаю, это самая простая часть загадки.

— Да?

— Да. Какое сегодня число?

— Пятое января.

Шерлок даже не вздрагивает. В самом деле, удивляться этому было бы довольно глупо.

— Завтра.

— Завтра? Ты уверен?

Он встаёт, касается пальцами спинки кресла, обходит его и делает шаг к окну. В лицо бьёт свет, Шерлоку на мгновение кажется, что — как в детстве, когда подставляешь лицо солнцу и закрываешь глаза, а потом в любой момент можешь их снова открыть и на некоторое время едва не ослепнуть от ярких лучей.

Конечно, всё не так.

— Шерлок?

— Завтра. Это всё.

***

С вечерними пробками Джон справляется на удивление быстро, так что дорога занимает не больше часа. Но в Бартсе на удивление тихо, а ещё ни одно окно не светится, он специально посмотрел, когда вышел на остановке. Это кажется несколько странным.

Джон не думает о странностях слишком долго. Просто оглядывается по сторонам, на всякий случай, и спускается в морг.

— Ох, Джон, — реагирует Молли, как только он появляется на пороге. — Добрый вечер. Что-то нужно?

Это тоже странно.

— Ты ведь сама мне звонила, разве нет? — спрашивает Джон, уже почти стопроцентно зная, что именно услышит в ответ.

— Я не звонила, — ожидаемо пожимает плечами Молли. — Я вообще не помню, где мой мобильник.

Джон молчит. Что-то во всём этом ему категорически не нравится, вот только он понятия не имеет, что именно. Тем не менее, он старается не показывать беспокойства — вежливо прощается с ничего не понимающей Хупер, снова выходит на улицу и некоторое время просто стоит, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Что бы сделал Шерлок сейчас?

Что бы подумал Шерлок обо всём этом?

Чем гадать, усмехается он сам над собой, просто вернись домой и спроси у него. Домой, вздрагивает Джон, меньше чем за неделю Бейкер-стрит из «съёмного жилья» превратилась в «дом».

Такси возникает из ниоткуда, едва он поднимает руку. Джон влезает в автомобиль, неловко зацепившись ногой за порог, плюхается на сиденье и на следующие полчаса просто отключается.

***

Квартира встречает его странной тишиной. Не то чтобы тишина была непривычна для 221В, но в данном случае она какая-то… другая. Джон невесть почему боится её нарушить, так что, помедлив, поднимается по лестнице настолько осторожно, что сам не слышит своих шагов, скрипа ступенек, ни-че-го.

Наверху тоже тихо, и обе двери закрыты. Он замирает на лестничной площадке, не зная, что сделать сначала — подняться наверх и проверить Рози или зайти и поинтересоваться у Шерлока, с каких это пор он соблюдает тишину. Потому что его пальто висит на вешалке внизу, и если он не ушёл зимой в одной рубашке, то он всё ещё здесь.

Впрочем, возможно, спит?

Джон тянется к ручке, открывает дверь резко, но максимально тихо. Заглядывает в дверной проём и слегка успокаивается, не увидев в комнате ровным счётом ничего особенного: всё тот же лёгкий бардак, никаких трупов или пятен крови, которые последнюю минуту настойчиво рисовала фантазия.

Джон поворачивает голову и в это мгновение как никогда близок от того, чтобы в прямом смысле уронить челюсть на пол.

Рози, малышка Рози, обнимая плюшевого зайца, спит у Шерлока Холмса на коленях, и он сидит, откинувшись на спинку дивана, закрыв глаза, автоматически поглаживает ребёнка по волосам. Эта картина настолько чертовски иррациональна, что Джону сперва хочется банально ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что он сам не спит.

А в следующее мгновение хочется сесть на диван рядом с ними. Потому что этого ему сейчас не хватает — простых бытовых моментов, обычной жизни, хотя бы на пять минут забыть обо всех убийцах и странностях. Просто-напросто крепко выспаться — для начала.

— Опять пялишься, — не открывая глаз, шёпотом говорит Шерлок, и Джону почему-то сразу становится в миллиард раз спокойнее. Во всяком случае, с одним из них точно ничего не случилось. Если бы он перестал язвить, Джон бы всерьёз испугался.

Он подходит ближе и понижает голос ещё сильнее. Впрочем, он знает это абсолютно точно, Шерлок всё равно всё отчётливо слышит.

— Я не пялюсь. Что с Рози?

Он хмыкает. Умудряется сделать это максимально выразительно.

— Она спит, разве это не очевидно?

— Она спит у тебя на коленях, вот это не очевидно.

— Я в этом не виноват.

Джон ступает по полу так, как будто идёт по минам, осторожно садится на диван рядом с ними. И невесть почему улыбается.

— Ты должен простить мне эти слова, но… это чертовски мило.

— Что?

— Это мило. Ты милый. Сейчас.

— Я не милый! — возмущённо шипит Шерлок, при этом всё ещё не двигаясь. Это почти смешно.

Джон почему-то никак не может отвести взгляд от длинных пальцев в волосах малышки. И ловит себя на мысли, что его никто вот так не гладил по голове уже… Никогда.

Впрочем, это не так и важно. А вот думать слишком громко при Шерлоке — значит услышать о себе нелестную правду прямо в лицо. Так что тему надо срочно сменить.

— Она мне не звонила, Шерлок, — шепчет Джон, стараясь не выдавать тревогу, моментально возникающую снова. — Молли. Я приехал, и она сказала, что не звонила мне и никак не могла вызвать в Бартс. Мне это не нравится.

— С тобой же ничего не случилось? — неожиданно жёстко говорит Шерлок. — Значит, забудь. Не твоего ума дело. Я и один с этим разберусь.

— Меня это тоже касается.

— Не настолько, чтобы влезать.

Джон понимает. Правда, понимает. Но что-то упорно подталкивает его к тому, чтобы быть в центре событий. Быть причастным, не в стороне.

Он некоторое время просто смотрит. _Пялится_ , как говорит Шерлок. Невозможно не пялиться.

А потом спрашивает то, о чём думает уже слишком давно, чтобы просто отстраниться:

— Думаешь, я справлюсь? Со всем этим. С Рози и с невесть как воскресшей Мэри?

Шерлок молчит так долго, что Джону становится даже немного страшно. А потом всё-таки отвечает:

— Мы справимся, Джон. В конце концов, отчасти я в этой ситуации тоже виноват.


	22. Привет

На часах почти десять — и всё ещё тишина. Джону уже долгое время кажется, что кроме неё в мире больше ничего нет и не было. Рози спит у Шерлока на коленях, Джон сидит рядом, стараясь не слишком сильно прижиматься бедром к бедру соседа; дыхание уже не сбивается, как в первые несколько минут, и Джон чувствует, что начинает засыпать — раз уж они оба молчат и отвлечься от ощущения сонливости совершенно не на что.

Как ни странно, это молчание совершенно не тяготит — во всяком случае, Джона. Вернее, не тяготит до того момента, пока у него не начинает сводить желудок от голода.

Шерлок, конечно, всё слышит, но реагирует на удивление деликатно.

— Ты мог бы приготовить что-нибудь, если хочешь, — еле уловимым шёпотом уточняет он.

Джон пожимает плечами, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Рози, встаёт и бредёт на кухню, в темноте задевая кресло и спотыкаясь обо что-то маленькое, лежащее на полу. В холодильнике пусто, и Джона это почему-то не удивляет и ни капли не раздражает: возможность прогуляться до магазина и хоть немного отдохнуть — в хорошем смысле — от Шерлока он сейчас, кажется, ценит едва ли не превыше всего.

Одеваться не приходится — Джон даже куртку не снимал. Поэтому он просто нащупывает в кармане бумажник, не удержавшись, зевает и идёт к двери.

— Джон?

Чуть громче, чем до этого, но Рози не просыпается. Он оборачивается, замирает на пороге. Нет смысла спрашивать «что?» или вроде того — Шерлок, конечно, слышит, что он остановился.

— Не уходи.

_Упс._

Джон вздрагивает всем телом от этой фразы — но тут же берёт себя в руки, потому что знает, что Шерлок никогда бы такое не сказал. Не сказал бы то, о чём Джон в первую очередь подумал. И переспрашивает:

— Что?

— Не стоит сейчас выходить на улицу, — спокойно уточняет чёртов гений. — Если честно, мне всё это жутко не нравится. То, что сегодня случилось.

— Как будто мне нравится, — беззлобно ворчит Джон. — И что ты предлагаешь? Всю ночь слушать симфонии моего желудка?

— Неужели совсем ничего нет?

— Ничего, — подтверждает Джон кивком, хотя Шерлок не может его видеть.

— Ладно, — в конце концов нехотя соглашается Шерлок. — Но не дальше нашего квартала. И если что — сразу же возвращайся. Здесь, конечно, тоже небезопасно, но вдвоём как-нибудь выкрутимся.

На улице довольно мокро, так что Джон тут же начинает жалеть о том, что вообще выбрался. Но делать нечего, приходится поднять воротник и шагнуть с крыльца прямо в большую лужу — потому что улица в принципе и есть одна большая лужа. Но до магазина он добирается на удивление быстрее, чем обычно, влетает внутрь и отряхивается, как большая собака. Некоторое время просто стоит и греется, а потом наконец двигается внутрь торгового зала.

Всё-таки список продуктов надо было обговорить заранее. Навскидку Джон сейчас может вспомнить разве что молоко и хлеб. Впрочем, можно взять всё, что попадётся под руку, но это будет большим ударом по бюджету…

— Вы не могли бы?.. — дёргает Джона за рукав какая-то женщина. Он поворачивается, выныривает из мыслей, фокусирует взгляд на темноволосой, ростом с него, которая упорно пытается до него достучаться. — Эй! Извините! Вы не могли бы мне коробочку с кашей достать? Я ужасно неловкая. Ещё стеллаж уроню, скандал будет. — И делает такое жалобное выражение лица, что отказать ей просто невозможно.

Джон тянется наверх, всё ещё искренне недоумевая, привстаёт на цыпочки изо всех сил — выглядит, наверное, немного глупо — и уже касается нужной коробки, когда под лопаткой что-то колет и руку сводит от плеча до кончиков пальцев; всё-таки хватает упаковку, поворачивается к женщине, чтобы отдать требуемое, но совершенно неожиданно для себя осознаёт, что вокруг него в магазине вообще никого нет.

Это не страшно, но немного сбивает с толку. Во всяком случае, Джон, который и так долгое время чувствовал себя не то чтобы хорошо, окончательно теряет связь с реальностью; ставит коробку на ближайшую полку, бредёт куда-то и вдруг обнаруживает себя около кассы с полупустой корзиной — впрочем, думает он, на вечер достаточно, а утром можно будет купить ещё что-нибудь. Спустя время вываливается с шуршащим пакетом обратно на улицу и пытается сориентироваться, в какой стороне дом, как вдруг видит рядом с серебристым седаном на парковке смутно знакомую фигуру и тёмное каре. Вот она, странная дамочка из магазина, думает Джон, зачем-то приближается к ней — кажется, чтобы что-то съязвить про коробку с кашей; возможно, собирается напугать её, но женщина оборачивается и смотрит на него прямо в упор.

Джон почему-то не может сосредоточиться ни на её лице, ни на чём-либо вообще. И совершенно не удивляется, когда она вдруг проводит рукой по волосам и тёмное каре остаётся у неё в ладони.

— Привет, Джон, — говорит Мэри; он, конечно, уже знает, что она жива, но тем не менее это повергает его в шок. — Кажется, ты меня не узнал.

Последнее, что он помнит перед тем, как потерять сознание — вода в луже всё-таки довольно холодная.


	23. М.

Ужасно болит голова, и открыть глаза сразу не получается. Первая ассоциация, которая приходит Джону в голову — похмелье; но видит бог, он не напивался до такого состояния с, пожалуй, студенческих лет. Ассоциация его смешит: он пытается рассмеяться, но в горле пересохло и першит, так что вместо смеха получаются странные и даже слегка жутковатые звуки. Однако они привлекают чьё-то внимание.

Когда Джон слышит шаги прямо у уха, он замирает и старается даже не дышать. Долго не дышать он не может, но это и не важно, потому что скрыть, что он в сознании, уже нельзя.

Джону не страшно. Джон делает вид, что ему не страшно. Обмануть самого себя у него никогда не получалось, поэтому он изо всех сил старается отвлечься от неизвестного и думать о чём-то, что его успокаивает.

О Шерлоке, например.

О том, как он рассеянно улыбается или иронично хмыкает, когда Джон говорит с ним или когда он говорит с Джоном.

О том, как чертовски сложно и, кажется, довольно случайно Джон оказался тесно связан с ним.

_Или о том, сколько всего он от тебя скрывает._

Шаги у уха, что-то вроде кроссовок или кедов, два шага-тишина-ещё два — лёгкая поступь, не слишком большие шаги, чёткий шаг на носок. Что-то в этом ритме Джону знакомо, даже очень, но он довольно плохо воспринимает звуки, чтобы зацикливаться на них — поэтому отключает логику и отдаёт ассоциации на волю интуиции.

Впрочем, не успевает.

— Долго будешь валяться? — звенит в пространстве до боли знакомый голос.

_Не показалось._

Джон не хочет с ней разговаривать. Даже видеть её не хочет — впрочем, в данный момент и не может, открыть глаза всё ещё представляется жуткой пыткой. Но сделать это, кажется, придётся. Чёрт.

— Доброе утро, дорогая, — всё ещё невозможно хриплым голосом произносит — почти шепчет — Джон, стараясь вложить в своё обращение максимальное количество сарказма. — Как твоя командировка?

Она не реагирует; судя по звуку, переминается с ноги на ногу — в ожидании или в попытке сдержаться и не зарядить Джону ногой по почкам или в лицо? Чёрт знает, прежняя Мэри вряд ли бы ему навредила, но теперь он не уверен ровным счётом ни в чём, и в ней — тем более.

— Заткнись, — бросает она, но не грубо, а, скорее, устало. Впрочем, Джон не уверен, что правильно угадал интонацию.

Здесь бы помог Шерлок. Но Шерлок дома, чёрт знает в каком расстоянии от чёрт знает какого места, где сейчас лежит на полу Джон, и это меняет происходящее в худшую сторону. Джон и сам только сейчас начинает понимать, насколько он привязался к слепому гению — чтобы даже в такой момент думать о нём, а не о собственной заднице.

— Серьёзно, вставай, — вдруг говорит Мэри уже более мягко, — и переоденься, простудишься.

Джон всё ещё не знает, может ли доверять ей, поэтому не рискует ослушаться; разлепляет глаза, с минуту щурится, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету, и затем медленно — игнорируя протянутую ладонь жены — принимает хоть сколько-нибудь вертикальное положение. Это даётся ему нелегко: объятия с лужей, кажется, не закончились ничем хорошим — ужасно болит спина и совершенно не поворачивается шея. Он пытается двигаться как можно осторожнее, чтобы не причинять себе лишнюю боль, но всё-таки натыкается взглядом на Мэри, и осторожность летит к чертям.

Она почти не изменилась. Разве что волосы отросли на пару сантиметров, а ещё вместо любимого брючного костюма и блузки на ней простые чёрные джинсы и такого же цвета куртка. А ещё царапины на кистях и огромные синяки под глазами. Джон привычно тянется рукой к её ладони, потому что раньше он всегда беспокоился, если у неё появлялись мелкие травмы… но замирает на половине дела и медленно убирает руку.

Мэри хмыкает. Без сарказма. Конечно, она всё поняла.

— Переоденься, — повторяет ещё раз, протягивая пакет с какими-то вещами.

Джон только сейчас обнаруживает, что одежда на нём мокрая. Нельзя же быть таким болваном, злится он сам на себя, забирает пакет из рук Мэри — это не означает доверие, только холодный логический расчёт — и оглядывается в поисках укромного места, потому что стягивать одежду в её присутствии кажется ему странным. Несмотря на всё, что…

Вроде бы это ангар. Джон плохо разбирается в подобных вещах. Во всяком случае, это точно огромная «коробка», в которой почти ничего нет — только у дальней стены виднеется что-то большое и тёмное, вроде бы ящики, чёрт их знает; в любом случае, идти до них ради переодевания слишком далеко, поэтому он незаметно вздыхает и принимается стягивать с себя мокрую и оттого чертовски неприятную на ощупь куртку.

_Хорошо, что она сама тебя не переодела. Это было бы чертовски хреново даже в то время, когда ещё ничего не случилось, а сейчас — тем более._

Мэри смотрит равнодушно — или не смотрит вообще, Джон не понимает, куда направлен её взгляд, но это неважно. Джинсы летят на пол, он застёгивает все кнопки и молнии и впервые за последние несколько часов начинает чувствовать себя человеком. Даже голова почти не болит.

Она смотрит. Теперь уже прямо.

И от этого взгляда почему-то становится слегка не по себе.

— И зачем ты меня сюда притащила? — спрашивает Джон, стараясь не показать истинных эмоций. Кажется, за время, проведённое с Шерлоком, он этому научился, пусть и недостаточно хорошо; конечно, Шерлок всегда знает, что Джон на самом деле испытывает, но на остальных этот фокус прекрасно работает.

_Шерлок, наверное, даже не знает, что произошло. Или уже…_

Мэри ничего не замечает. Или делает вид, что не заметила.

— Долгая история, Джон, — улыбается она, протягивая ему его собственный мобильник и связку ключей.

— Я не тороплюсь, — преувеличенно вежливо парирует он, но телефон и ключи всё-таки забирает. В новой куртке есть карманы, и это прекрасно, потому что держать вещи в руках Джон терпеть не может.

— Я тороплюсь, — спокойно говорит она. — Возможно, тебе понравится поболтать обо всём этом с кем-нибудь другим?

— С кем, например? — почти фыркает Джон. Перевод стрелок почему-то его ужасно веселит.

Если совсем честно, то — его веселит вся эта ситуация в целом. Потому что она похожа на банальную сцену из банального фильма про Джеймса Бонда — или чего-то подобного. И сейчас, конечно, в кадре должен появиться самый главный злодей, который весь фильм был чем-то невидимым и неуловимым, управлял всей своей паутиной, не показывая лица… и всё такое.

Джону становится скучно. Он смотрел подобные фильмы раз, наверное, сто. Поэтому сейчас он расслабляется и даже позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку; смотрит на Мэри, жестом переспрашивает.

— Придётся подождать, — она пожимает плечами, — а поскольку тут нет ничего, что могло бы принести вред тебе или окружающим, думаю, я вполне могу заняться своими делами и не быть нянькой для собственного мужа.

Разворачивается и просто уходит, оставляя Джона в «коробке» совершенно одного. Исчезает буквально чёрт знает куда, потому что звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери Джон слышит, но совершенно не видит эту самую дверь, как ни пытается вглядываться в пространство.

Джон оглядывается по сторонам. Свет есть только в центре, где стоит он, а у стен — от полумрака до темноты; если обойти ангар по периметру, то дверь обязательно найдётся, потому что смысла прятать её совершенно никакого. Он делает шаг вперёд, звук неожиданно отдаётся эхом в пространстве, Джон собирается сделать ещё один шаг, но вдруг снова слышит скрип двери. Но звука шагов почему-то нет.

Джон оборачивается, осматривается, но не видит совершенно никого. Сейчас он абсолютно точно уверен в одном: если бы здесь был Шерлок, они бы уже раскры…

К чертям дело. Если бы здесь был Шерлок, Джону не было бы так страшно.

— Доброй ночи, доктор, — звенит в пространстве голос, который Джону, кажется, смутно знаком; Джон теряет мысль, сосредотачивается, но смысла в этом никакого, потому что интонации узнаваемые, но он не помнит, где он их слышал — буквально недавно, что-то такое… — Давно мечтал с вами познакомиться.


	24. Пятна

Шерлок начинает волноваться только тогда, когда Рози наконец сползает с дивана и тихо зевает, чем будит и его самого. Прислушивается, никаких, ровным счётом, звуков не улавливает — и в глубине каменного — он так думает — сердца начинает постепенно разгораться огонёк тревоги.

По подсчётам Шерлока, с тех пор, как за Джоном закрылась дверь, прошло часа три. Может, даже больше. И, очевидно, его предупреждение было не пустым, вот только сосед не испугался и не внял ему. Впрочем, думает Шерлок, на секунду превозмогая растущую тревогу, кто бы сомневался, он бы сам сделал точно то же самое.

Рози обиженно сопит, зачем-то усердно пиная уголок ковра возле дивана, а затем тихо, словно стесняясь, просит «дядю Шера» её покормить. С ним, в отличие от Джона, она разговаривает, и это слегка приятно. И даже как-то привычно, как будто так и должно быть. Конечно, не должно, и Джон никогда не узнает обо всём этом, но — всё будет нормально, когда он извинится перед Рози, а пока Шерлок имеет полное право наслаждаться.

Он заглядывает по очереди в холодильник и на все имеющиеся полки. Нащупывает только упаковку хлебцев, отдаёт их Рози и недвусмысленно разводит руками — нет больше еды. Закончилась.

— Я тогда нарисую, дядя Шер! А папа вернётся и что-нибудь купит, — воодушевляется Рози и спустя мгновение уже на удивление весело топает по лестнице, поднимаясь, очевидно, за карандашами. Шерлок идёт было к дивану, но на полпути осторожно касается пальцами груды бумаг на столике, а затем привычно усаживается в любимом кресле. И — расслабляется.

То есть снова совершает ошибку. И именно поэтому тихий звук слышит в самый последний момент.

Движение резкое, на щеке чувствуется колебание воздуха, но звука почти нет — и ледяное лезвие касается шеи, осторожно, почти нежно, не раня; медленно ползёт к ключице. Шерлок едва не дёргается, но контроль собственного тела у него развит до невероятного — так что он успевает застыть, чтобы нож не пропорол кожу.

_Что общего между бабочками и акулами, Шерлок?.._

И только когда Джим преувеличенно осторожно закрывает за собой дверь, Шерлока начинает колотить крупная дрожь.

***

— Ладно, понял, великий план и всё такое, — без тени вежливости перебивает Джон. Его собеседник не меняется в лице, но Джону очевидно, что такие люди ненавидят, когда их перебивают — просто как факт. — Но я-то здесь при чём, чёрт бы вас побрал?

Джим комично пожимает плечами.

— Так получилось. Нет, серьёзно, когда появляются рычаги давления на злейших врагов — глупо ими не воспользоваться, правда?

— Ещё скажите, что в моём появлении у Шерлока никто из вас не виноват, — фыркает Джон, облокачиваясь, наконец, на спинку сиденья.

— Точно не я, — приторно улыбается он, оборачиваясь с переднего сиденья. Моран фыркает, поворачивает ключ в замке, внедорожник отзывается приятным урчанием. — Впрочем, если смотреть с твоей точки зрения, я буду сильно виноват в том, что случится сейчас.

— А что слу…

— Спойлеры! — ещё сильнее улыбается Джим, садится, наконец, нормально, и машина резко стартует с места. Впереди почти сразу разгорается ожесточённый спор, детали которого Джон, как ни старается, услышать не может из-за ветра из наполовину открытых окон.

Мэри сидит рядом с ним сзади, и это, честное слово, самая худшая компания, какая могла бы с ним случиться.

— Это была я, Джон, — вдруг тихо, почти шёпотом говорит она. — Я привела тебя к нему. Я подумала… Я думала, с Шерлоком ты будешь в безопасности.

— Я и был, — огрызается Джон, даже не повернув голову в её сторону. — Пока два чокнутых идиота не начали в игрушки играть.

Спор утихает резко и моментально. До тех пор, пока машина не останавливается, больше никто не произносит ни единого звука.

***

На удивление, Шерлок совершенно не помнит, как оказался в Риджентс-парке. Нет, конечно, знает, что его притащил сюда Лестрейд, но ни единого момента ни из квартиры, ни из пути до парка не помнит.

А ещё теперь он совсем один. Потому что инспектор вместе с кем-то ещё испарился, чтобы осмотреть парк на предмет других снайперов или просто каких-нибудь неприятных пакостей.

Шаг. Ещё шаг. Шерлок двигается уверенно, не боясь наткнуться на что-нибудь, и ему, на удивление, это удаётся — карта парка всплывает в голове предельно точно, хотя Шерлок не может быть уверен, что в нём ничего не изменилось.

Шаг. Ещё шаг.

_Всего одна попытка. Нельзя ошибиться. Нельзя промахнуться. Ни за что._

Пистолет удобно лежит в ладони, Шерлок дышит глубоко и плавно; в висках бешено стучит, а ещё ужасно пересохло в горле — как после быстрой пробежки, только здесь, конечно, всё в разы хуже. Он напряжён, как натянутая на максимуме струна, порвётся, чуть дотронься, и это состояние уже довольно привычное.

Вслушиваться в пространство так, что кажется, будто уже оглох — потому что вокруг невероятная тишина, и отдалённый мерный гул улиц как будто только усиливает её. Шерлок совершенно не готов к тому, что должно произойти сейчас, но искренне надеется, что реакция и слух его не подведут.

Потому что — это всё в принципе феноменально. Слепец с пистолетом, который последний раз держал в руках оружие чертовски давно, против лучшего английского снайпера, совсем недавно уложившего двадцать с лишним человек. Просто замечательно. Конечно, Шерлок, у тебя есть все шансы, Шерлок, давай будем мыслить позитивно, потому что ты сейчас с большой вероятностью умрёшь.

Думать и удерживать контроль над собой — не сложно. Сложнее — не волноваться.

Глубокий выдох, глубокий вдох. Совсем как Джон, возникший недавно на пороге его комнаты.

Джон.

Шерлок вдыхает ещё раз — и на смену тревоге и ещё миллиарду разных эмоций приходит ледяное спокойствие.

Как раз вовремя — в воздухе звенит еле слышный металлический щелчок, Шерлок максимально резко и со всей возможной скоростью разворачивается, сжимая рукоять пистолета, и жмёт на спусковой крючок. Отдача бьёт в плечо, выстрел почти оглушает, но что-то во всех этих звуках и вообще во всём этом не так; и почему-то ужасно болит левая сторона груди, хотя синяки на правой. Шерлок глубоко дышит, пытается восстановить ритм сердцебиения, успокоиться, подумать… но его как магнитом тянет к земле, и он поддаётся, потому что сопротивляться притяжению категорически не получается.

 _Два выстрела_ , мелькает у него в голове за долю секунды до падения. _Выстрелов было два._

_И было что-то ещё, кроме выстрелов. Какой-то звук, от которого в груди болит не физически._

_Крик._

_Крик Джона._

Сознание рассыпается в темноте, и Шерлок не уверен, что сможет собрать его обратно.


	25. end.

**Месяц спустя.**

Джон входит в палату максимально тихо, и Шерлока это почему-то смешит: сколько раз говорил, что всё равно слышит, но Джон пытается раз за разом, и это правда забавно. Не сдерживается, хмыкает, и следующий шаг соседа звучит уже громко и уверенно.

— Я думал, ты спишь! — возмущённо, но, тем не менее, довольно тихо фыркает Джон в ответ на его ухмылку. Бесцеремонно устраивается на одеяле, на краю узкой больничной кровати, игнорируя стул слева — Шерлок помнит про стул, вчера на нём сидел невесть зачем навещавший его Лестрейд.

— Выспался уже, — беззлобно огрызается Шерлок. — Меня тут уже целую вечность держат, между прочим. А самое обидное — если бы знал, где одежда, давно бы ушёл. Но в этом, — он резко одёргивает на себе больничную робу, — по городу, да ещё весной… Вы с миссис Хадсон мне потом такую прогулку всю жизнь припоминать будете.

— Мы, в отличие от тебя, не планируем навеки поселиться в больнице, — парирует Джон. Тем не менее, тон его уже мягче.

Впрочем, Шерлок знает — Джон не может долго злиться на него. И это, несомненно, прекрасно.

— Не притворяйся, что не беспокоишься обо мне, и я не стану напоминать, что именно ты нашёл хирурга и чуть ли не в ногах у него валялся, упрашивая найти время на мою операцию.

Джон возмущённо дышит, но возражений, кажется, не находит. Оно и к лучшему, потому что Шерлоку сейчас совершенно не хочется ругаться — даже в шутку.

— Как там наши… друзья? — как можно более небрежно переспрашивает Шерлок, потому что информационный вакуум его доконал. Лестрейд на все расспросы — а их было, конечно, огромное количество — только отмахивался, а в последние визиты и вовсе уходил сразу же, как только Шерлок пытался так или иначе выяснить финал только что закончившейся большой игры.

— Нормально, — спокойно отвечает Джон, наверняка даже пожимает плечами, слишком характерный жест для такого тона. — Кроме того, которого ты мастерски пристрелил, разумеется.

— Кого? — быстро переспрашивает Шерлок, чуть привставая в кровати. Левое плечо отзывается резкой болью, приходится лечь обратно и старательно делать вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Болит? — уточняет Джон. И отвечает сам: — Болит. А ты выйти хочешь.

— Мне же не ноги оторвало, чёрт побери. Вполне мог бы ещё недели две назад, а то и больше, вернуться домой.

— Не… — осекается Джон. Глубоко вдыхает и продолжает уже медленно и спокойно: — Лучше здесь. К тому же, завтра операция, а потом тебе понадобится уход, и лучше, если этим займутся профессионалы.

— Хочешь спрятать меня от бесконечных обсасываний произошедшего, да? — уголком рта улыбается он. — Может, и хорошо. Да только так ещё тяжелее, Джон. Я бы мог отвлечься на лавры и почести, а не валяться здесь в ожидании…

Шерлок умолкает так резко, как будто собирался сказать какую-нибудь несусветную глупость.

Джон уверен, что знает даже, какую именно. И почему вообще идёт эта почти бессмысленная перепалка.

— Тебе страшно? — осторожно спрашивает он, изо всех сил вглядываясь в непроницаемое лицо Шерлока. И с некоторым злорадством замечает, как едва заметно дёргается мышца.

— Нет.

— Ну хоть сейчас не ври.

Шерлок возмущённо вдыхает, облокачивается на подушки и скрещивает руки на груди. И старательно делает вид, что раздражён.

— О, прекрасно. Ты уже знаешь, когда я лгу. Дёрнул же чёрт с тобой связаться…

— Просто ты неубедителен.

На это у чёртова гения не находится никакого ответа. В палате повисает тяжёлая вязкая тишина, и это правда самое худшее, что может произойти сейчас.

Джон знает: Шерлока надо отвлечь. Переключить на что-нибудь, убедить, что всё в порядке, потому что иначе ему будет ещё хуже. А этого, конечно, допустить нельзя. Поэтому Джон собирает в несуществующий кулак все свои оставшиеся от последних нескольких месяцев эмоции и чувства и выдыхает:

— Я останусь с тобой, хочешь?

В другое время ему бы и в голову не пришло предложить что-то подобное. Даже когда Шерлок валялся в больнице после перестрелки в зоопарке, Джон, конечно, приходил к нему ежедневно, но ни разу не порывался остаться дольше положенного — просто потому, что тогда Шерлок голову бы ему снёс за такие «жертвы».

Сейчас всё по-другому. И Джон считает, что имеет на это право.

— Не хочу. Убирайся.

_Кто бы сомневался._

— Тебе ведь нужна поддержка. Любому бы была нужна в такой момент.

— Мне никогда не нужна была поддержка, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

_Грубость как защита от эмоций? В этом весь ты, Шерлок._

— Шерлок…

— Мне не десять лет. Я способен пережить боль, и не надо меня охранять.

_О, ты знаешь, что сейчас происходит. Тебе никогда не удастся до конца вытащить из него это недоверие, отчуждение, сарказм. Тебе останется только смириться._

_Но не сейчас._

Успокоить его — или ввергнуть в ещё больший шок, но противоположный по смыслу, чтобы Шерлок сосредоточился на чём-то таком же важном и перестал думать о грядущей операции?

— Эй, послушай меня.

Шерлок замолкает и беспокойно поднимает подбородок, вслушиваясь. Это беспокойство совершенно иное, чем любое, которое Джон видел в нём до сих пор — и именно поэтому оно практически завораживает. Это не его слабость. Это слабость Джона — угадывать в холодном и бесчувственном для окружающих человеке малейшие оттенки эмоций.

— Я слушаю, — говорит Шерлок, и от этого тона Джону становится почти больно.

— Шерлок, — начинает он, абсолютно не зная, что скажет. И в конце концов просто озвучивает всё, что гнездится в голове — сумбурно, сбиваясь, просто чтобы убедить его… в чём? _Шерлок Холмс всё и всегда знает наперёд и лучше, чем ты сам._ — Я никогда тебе этого не говорил, во всяком случае, прямо. Я люблю тебя. Не потому, что ты умный или раскрываешь преступления за пять секунд. Ты спас мне жизнь, хотя из-за тебя она и оказалась под угрозой. Я, смею надеяться, спас тебя от скуки. Я был с тобой, когда всё было на грани. И сейчас, когда всё закончилось, я не уйду, пока ты не прогонишь меня сам. Пока я буду тебе нужен, я останусь здесь, так что подумай ещё раз и повтори, чтобы я убирался. Если ты этого хочешь.

Он дышит так, как будто пробежал марафон. Сердце колотится бешено, это почти больно. Шерлок, конечно, всё знает. И то, что Джон сказал, и то, что не сказал и не скажет никогда. Возможно, знает потому, что уже сотню раз слышал что-то подобное.

Но ему, Джону, это в новинку. Поэтому ему чертовски… страшно?

Шерлок хмыкает так ядовито, что у Джона непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки. Но он молчит. Потому что знает, что ответа он обязательно дождётся.

И дожидается.

— Не слишком ли пафосно?

— Плевать.

Он перебирает в руках какие-то трубки, ни к чему не присоединённые. Джону плевать на трубки. Он смотрит на плавные, осторожные движения _его_ пальцев так жадно, словно желает насмотреться на всю жизнь.

Впрочем, кажется, так и есть. Потому что через некоторое время он уже не сможет пялиться так явно.

— Я увижу тебя? — вдруг спрашивает Шерлок. Слишком тихо. Но Джон, конечно, слышит. — Когда всё закончится… после этой операции. После всего. Я смогу увидеть тебя?

— Да. Думаю, да. Если, конечно, ты захочешь.

— Я захочу, — говорит он, и это звучит серьёзнее, чем любое признание.

— Это же означает, что я остаюсь с тобой? — уточняет Джон, стараясь говорить не слишком радостно. Все эмоции в голосе Шерлок всё равно чует до мелочей, но выдавать их раньше времени не хочется.

Шерлоку не до эмоций. Шерлок растерян, и Джон от этого растерян тоже. На лице чёртова гения проступает странное выражение — Джон не может его охарактеризовать: полуулыбка, но какая-то нервная, брови сведены к переносице, но он не злится — он думает. Во всяком случае, Джон надеется на это.

Ему удивительно идёт больничная пижама. Широкая горловина рубашки открывает шею и ключицы, едва ли не плечи. Джон скользит взглядом по острым выступам под кожей, тёмным кудрям, касающимся плеч, невесть откуда взявшемуся синяку на скуле, совсем старым царапинам на лице — их пять… нет, всё-таки шесть, и они ему тоже непостижимым образом идут. Хотя Джон бы предпочёл видеть это лицо без лишних отметин.

Они молчат, кажется, уже пару сотен лет, но на самом деле — совсем недолго.

— Но тебе ведь нужно иногда спать, — уточняет Шерлок спустя минуту, пытаясь оставить последнее слово за собой. — А здесь место только для одного.

— Не волнуйся насчёт этого, — смеётся Джон, и от этого Шерлок невольно улыбается тоже. — Я уже давно привык к тому, что выспаться с тобой совершенно нереально.


End file.
